Dark Diamonds (Blood on the Dance Floor)
by Stygian.Wolf
Summary: Alexx gets kicked out of her house... naturally. She's a freak by her dad and stepmom's standards. She pisses them off one good time and they kick her out. She moves in with her friend Angel (who has a dad much like her own). Getting aggravated with George, they leave the house for a while and go to New Orleans. New people are met and new things occur. The question is, what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Looking into the mirror, I flipped my long, newly done black/blue hair over my shoulder. I just finished giving myself a haircut, one I knew my father wouldn't approve. In a spur of the moment, I decided I would add streaks in my hair as well. I just died it midnight blue/black, so why not add a bit of color? My phone started to flash on my bedside table. When I read the name on the screen, I smiled hugely. Perfect.

"Hey, Gem!" I said. My friend, Gemma, was the one who helped me with geting the hair dye and using the scissors to get my hair the way I wanted it, getting it perfectly done into the choppy layers.

"What's with the perky additude?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing... Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What colors do you need?" She knew me so well.

"Red, brightish blue, and uh... emerald green."

"On it, you're lucky your like a sister!"

"I know! See ya in a bit!"

"Alright, but A is coming with me."

"Okay, see y'all in a bit, then!" A's real name is Angel. She's anything but, though. She hates her name, too, so we usually call her A. I sat in the room, waiting for them to arrive. A tap on my window soon cut off my impatient waiting. I opened the window, and Gemma and A crawled into my room.

"Your dad's here, isn't he?" A asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"Yup," I said with a hint of dejection. They rolled their eyes and groaned. A chesire smile spread across A's face, leaving me confused. Gemma soon had one on her face too, probably thinking the same thing as A. It wouldn't shock me. They _always_ think alike.

"What?" I said.

"Hmm, nothing much... except for the perfect way to piss of our parents!" A said.

"Wait, our?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, my dad came visit yours today. Do they have to be such great friends, gah!" she freaked. I immediately wanted to get the plan into the action. Our fathers had the exact same attitude. Rude, asshole-ish, snarky, and strict as hell.

"Wait, why did you crawl through the window then, and what's the plan?" I asked. The smirk spread across A's face again.

"Oh, I'm not supposed to be here considering I cursed out Tanner. The plan: we like _them_... they hate _them_... pieced it together yet?" I smirked and ran over to the laptop that held all of my precious music. The play button was sitting there, a golden ticket to drive my father insane. I eagerly pressed it and Blood on the Dance Floor's _Ima Monster_ screamed out of the speakers... full volume. Right when we heard the scream, groan, and beating from downstairs, we fell out laughing. My stepmother, Theresa, stormed up the stairs.

"Will you kindly _TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" _she creamed over the music. We continued to dance and sing our lungs out, pretending to not hear her. She huffed and walked back down the stairs. We clearly heard her curse and scream about 'how pointless we were' and 'how we were screwing up our minds and lives listening to that shit.' Of course, to which we kindly responded to.

"YOU CUNT ASS WHORE!" A and I screamed down the stairs.

"What?" she said, outraged.

"Nothing! Obviously you're too deaf to hear, so why repeat it? BYE!" I smartly said back. Gemma fell down the stairs laughing, and A leaned against me for support. After a huge laughing fit, Gemma walked back up the stairs and pulled the dye out.

"Let's get started, shall we?" she said. She set the emerald green dye up first. Gemma quickly and precisely dip dyed the layer in the oddly colored dye and wrapped it in aluminum foil. Once the green dye was wiped off of the exposed side of the foil and the used gloves were removed, she desposed of the green dye, mixed the red, a layer of my hair was dropped by A, and Gemma dip dyed it. The process was completed until after the blue was put in my last layer. After the dye set for about 10-15 minutes, I washed out my hair. The colors were perfect!

"They're awesome!" I excitedly screamed.

"No, wait until you blow dry and straighten it to make sure. It may be a total screw up," A unenthusiastically said.

"Wow, thanks," Gemma and I said sarcastically.

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Fucktard."

"Dumfuck!"

"COCK SUCKING, PUSSY LOVING, MOTHER FUCKING WHORE!"

"CUNT!" I finished, knowing she couldn't top that. A looked at me and we both started to laugh our asses off.

"Damn, you knew I couldn't top that. Whore," she said, wiping away a fake tear of laughter.

"Exactly. Love you!" I said back.

"Love you too, sis." A said. Gemma sat me in the chair and began to blow dry my hair. I sat still until she was done. It didn't take too long. A and Gemma gaped, so I expected the worst. "BITCH, YOU FABULOUS!" A shouted. "LANGUAGE!" my dad screamed.

"OOPS! SORRY!" A screamed back. "Not," she muttered for only us to hear. Gemma started laughing. I looked in the mirror and my hair was awesome. The way my layers were dip-dyed made it looke like there was a waterfall of colors.

"Hey. lets go somewhere," A said. "I'm bored of this place."

"So am I," I said. "Let's leave." I walked down the stairs. When I got halfway down, I ran back up. "Forgot my contacts!" I said. A was holding them out to me. "Thanks," I said. She nodded her head once. I placed them in and studied how I looked. My eyes were now a rave green color with a black rim around it. I smiled. We walked down the stairs. Completely forgetting that my dad would flip, I walked down, expecting normalcy. I didn't get it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, ALEXANDRIA?!" he flipped. "For one, it's Alexx. For two, I dyed my hair. You like?" I said, being a total smartass.

"No, I do not like it! Where did those stupid contacts come from?" he screamed.

"Jeska got them for me. She's been getting me a new pair every Christmas!"

"Go take them out and dye your hair back this instant! I raised you better than that!"

"Actually, Jeska raised me. Oh, and this is what you get for being a controlling douchedick! Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

"What did you say, young lady?!"

"I called you a douchedick, you fucker!"

"That's it, you're out! Don't come back!"

"Gladly!" I stomped upstairs and grabbed all of my stuff, shoving them in suitcases. I grabbed all of the pink, cutesy shirts that Theresa bought me. I stomped down the stairs and threw them at her. I stomped back up, A and Gemma following. They each grabbed a suitcase, and I grabbed the last one. We all went downstairs.

"Oh, Angel," she gritted her teeth.

"Yes, dad?" she hissed.

"She's not moving in with us. That's final," George said. We just walked out the door.

"Where am I going to live then?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you know Mom would let you move in!" A said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about Mom!" I said. Her mom, Violet, is awesome. A pulled out her phone and dialled mom's number.

"Hey, mom?" A said. "Good. Hey, I have a question?" "Well, Alexx got kicked out, so can she move in?" "He said no!" "I know, right! So dumb. He knows you love her and would let her move in... right?" "She can!? Mom, I love you!"

I grabbed the phone. "Really, I can!?"

"Yeah, of course! Your father's a dick and your stepmom's a whore. I was waiing for you to get kicked out 'cause you weren't their 'perfect child'. Now you can be my child! All I have to do is convince George, and you know that'll be easy."

"Love you so much!"

"Love you too! Now hurry up and get your ass here!" I hung up the phone after saying 'bye'. We piled my stuff into A's car and headed over to her house. This would be fun. _

**I know I said I would focus on poems, but this has been in my head for a while. I'll update this every other Tuesday or Wednesday. I like this story and it's easy to get inspiration, so it'll be easy to write it. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't hate!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, how's this going to work?" Gemma asks.

"What?" I asked back.

"Well, you know, she doesn't know you dyed your hair."

"I'm sure she won't mind. After all, she is Mom!"

"True!" The conversation dropped after that. To avoid awkwardness, A turned on the radio and plugged in her IPod. _A Little Piece of Heaven_ by Avenged Sevenfold played through the car. We all three jammed along until we pulled up to A's house. I stepped out of the car and got barreled by a big ball of hyperness.

"Hey, Monster!" I said to the giant Catahoula Hunting dog. It's real name was Sweetie, which it was a sweet dog, but I thought that was too innocent for the ball of hyper, so I started calling her Monster. Eventually, she started answering to both names. While I was petting her, Mom came out of the house. A nudged me and I looked up. Mom was staring at me, open-mouthed. Before I could say anything, she moved.

"GIRL, YOU FABULOUS!" A, Gemma, and I looked at each other before laughing. A had said almost the exact thing about an hour before. "Come in, girl! Stop standing there like an idiot!" I grabbed my things and walked in, smiling. Mom is awesome, there's no argument. She shoved me in A's room. By the way it looked, it looked like they had been expecting this.

"Haha...yeah...as you can see, Mom kind of… expected you to get kicked out. So, we started to prepare," A said. I laughed. The room looked homey. It also smelled of fresh paint. "The paint smell is from the walls. Mom finally kept her promise and we paint splattered." When A pointed that out, I looked up. The walls were grey with dark purple and light green spatters everywhere. It was awesome! Her new bedspread matched the colors of the wall, except there was no green and the grey was black. So it matched but it didn't match. The black crawled up the bedspread from the left corner and created intricate swirls. My bedspread was black with green and purple splatters on it.

"I'm guessing you paint splattered it," I told A. She looked at my bedspread and laughed.

"Actually, I think Mom did. That wasn't in here when I left."

"MOM!" I screamed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Did you splatter my bedspread?" I said, faking anger.

"... Yes?" she said. I laughed and hugged her.

"It's awesome!" She smiled and released a breath.

"I thought you'd be pissed off!"

"Why would I be pissed off? It's awesome!"

"Hey, guys, you're drawing Dad's attention from outside," A cut in.

"Shit!" Mom cursed. "I have to tell him you're here!"

"Too late. I told you she was not moving in!" George screamed. Mom gave him the puppy eyes and he caved quickly. "Fine! Welcome home, Alexx." He walked out of the room.

"Pansy," all of us coughed under our breath. Once we realized we all did it together without meaning to, we all laughed. Mom walked out of the room, saying she would leave us to our 'girl time', whatever she meant by that. Gemma, A, and I all sat on my bed, and I sunk into it.

"ERMAGERD! It's a Tempurpedic!" I screamed.

"Not exactly... It's Tempurpedic cover thingies," A said. I looked down, feeling stupid. The silence broke when Gemma fell off the bed and hit the bedside table. We all three laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for the help. Cunts," she said in between laughter. She crawled back on and took over the whole bed. Oh _hell _no! I shoved her off the bed and jumped in the middle. She stared at me with her mouth slack. I looked p from out of the pillow and smirked at her, using my older brother's I'll-kill-you-later smile. She glared at me and mumbled something under her breath. She crawled back on the bed and shot me a glare. A, Gemma, and I sat in silence until we all got tired of it. A pulled out her laptop and clicked a song. _Disposable Teens _by Marilyn Manson played out of the speakers and we blared it at full volume... naturally. Seeing A and Gemma dance around the room like buffoons, I grabbed my camcorder out of my bag and started filming for my YouTube account. I sat the camera down to join in.

"Hey, I'm going to the kitchen for a bit. I'll bring back food," A said before walking out. I continued to dance around the room until Gemma grabbed my sleeve. I looked at her, and she was seething in anger.

"Hey, Gem, what's wrong?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"As if you don't fucking know! You're replacing me! You don't deserve to be Angel's friend! You don't deserve it at all! You're stupid and all you do is fuck shit up! Leave! She's never really liked you anyway. She only became your friend because she felt sorry for you! You were just a little screw up in our eyes and that's all you'll ever be! Don't even try to tell her about this because she'll never believe you!" she screamed in my face. The words hit me like a ten-ton truck. She knew I had problems when I was younger that led to depression and self-harm, and she brought up all of my fears! She knew every word would kill me, and that's exactly what she wanted, judging by her demon-like smirk. I looked over her shoulder and realized that the camcorder was close enough to see everything and catch every word.

"I'm sure she'll believe me if I tell her. You've always been a good friend to me, and I thought I was a good friend to you. I have no clue what I did to make you hate me, but since it showed your true colors, I really don't regret it. You're an ass, and I want you gone."

"What?! Ha, you can't kick me out! You don't live here. You're not in control."

"Honey, that's where you're wrong. I just moved in today, remember? I can officially kick you out and that's what I'm going to do." I pointed at the door. "Out... now!" Gemma huffed and stomped out. A, Mom, and George walked in.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"Why'd Gemma leave?" A asked.

"I kicked her out," I replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" Mom asked. I looked at the camcorder before picking it up and stopping the recording. Gemma, you truly fucked up now. _

**This chapter means a lot to me, especially the argument. The one this is directed to, you know who you are. What you need to know is that you really fucked up just now! You're dead to me; you're dead to everyone!** **I won't snap back with some stupid thing because all that will do is start drama. All you need to know is that this is my farewell. You're no longer in my life, nor will you ever be a part of it again! **


	3. Chapter 3

Holding the camera slightly out, I began to tell the story. The way they acted seemed like they didn't believe me, and seeing them not believe me had me upset.

"Why would Gemma do that? She's such a sweet girl!" Mom said. Not meaning to, I scoffed. Mom looked at me, offended.

"I don't believe you. You do have a tendency to lie," George said. "You're not the most reliable or the best person." I looked at him, hurt written across my face.

"DAD!" A screamed.

"You want proof, then? You believe that it actually didn't happen? Well, I so happen to have caught it on here," I said, holding up the camera. The video played. It began showing all three of us dancing (which wasn't that great on our part) until it got to the middle. There, it showed A walking out of the room. That's when Gemma walks up to me; that's the moment everyone sees her true colors. They hear every word pouring out of her mouth; they see the hatred pouring from her features. Watching it made hurt flash across my face again. Hearing the words once hurt me, but hearing them repeated was like a push of the knife in the wound. When I looked up from the video and at the others, Mom and A had shock written across their faces. It looked like they didn't want to believe it, but the facts were right in their face. George didn't seem bothered or fazed by anything he saw.

"How do we know you didn't stage it or fake it? For all we know, you could be lying!" he accused.

"Dad, stop being an ass for just a minute. How could she fake that for one? You can't just stage shit like that! Secondly, you could tell that Gemma was completely oblivious of the camera since Alexx sets one up at a random time in a random place to see what shit she could get out of it! Obviously, she just had good timing with this video. Secondly, how can she edit it in two seconds? Gemma had just run out when we had walked up to the door. Unless Alexx has the power to freeze time, she didn't have enough time to edit it!" A screamed. She was furious at her dad now. Honestly, I was, too. He was accusing me of doing something I would never do and doing it in an impossible time. He was an ass. He looked at her, his face still blank.

"She had to fake it at some point. I know she provoked Gemma. Alexx is not the most reliable person. You can't trust her. Gemma would never do that otherwise," he said.

"Dad, Gemma isn't the sweet little girl you think she is. She may seem like it to you, but that's a facade. Try seeing past the screen she pulled over your eyes," A instructed.

"No, he's right," I said. "I'm an untruthful, fake, little conniving bitch. Isn't that right, George?" I said with a sarcastic, smart-ass tone.

"Glad you see it my way," he said. "She admitted it herself. We can't trust her."

"I was being a smartass, dumbfuck. I'm none of those. I would never do that. I'm a good and loyal friend who would never lie to my friends. Apparently you don't get that!" I shouted. Before he could answer, I stormed out of the door. Seeing the forest right beside me, I ran into it. I needed to get away, and the forest seemed like the best place to go. After minutes of running through the thick foliage, I stopped near a fallen tree and slowly started to climb the thick trunk. Once I reached the top, I faced my head up to the sky and let out a long, angry howl. I taught myself how to howl when I was thirteen, and it came in handy during times like these. After receiving some howls back from the coyotes spread throughout the forest, a faintly human-like howl broke through the trees. Immediately, I knew it was A trying to find me. I ignored her pleading howls for a while, wanting to be alone. I stayed there for ten minues while she tried to find me. I started feeling bad for ignoring her, so I decided it was the best time to go back. I started walking a little into the general direction that the howl came from. I stopped walking and howled again to make sure I was going in the right direction. While waiting for her answer, I surveyed my surroundings. There were trees stretching to the sky, a mix of oak, maple, and pine. Since it was Summer, the trees were filled with bright green leaves. Gorgeous flowers that I didn't know the name fo were dotted here and there along the path I was walking on, occasionally grouped together in multi-colored clumps. A bubbling creek was heard somewhere to my right, but I didn't want to go find it because I didn't want to get lost. I stood and waited, sort-of impatiently, for her to answer back. Once I heard her answering howl, I started walking again. This pattern continued until I reached her. She grabbed my arm and started leading me out of the rest of the forest until we reached her house again.

"I hope you believe me when I say my dad didn't mean any of the things he said. He just has a lot on his mind and he thought Gemma was one of my good friends. You know how he is, he doesn't believe in getting any piercings besides ear piercings or dying your hair, and you have done both. He's just a little frustrated," she said. I hummed, but didn't give any indication that I was going to reply. Ho could I believe he didn't mean any of that? He seemed more… relaxed after he said it. We walked into the house and I slammed the door behind me.

"Oh, good, she's here now. George, I'll treat you like the little kid that you're acting like. Go ahead apologize to Alexx. Apologize now, George!" he didn't apologize, and I didn't expect one either.

I started to walk away when he said, "No, Alexx, stay. I have something to say to you." I turned, and Mom looked glad that he was about to say something. She probably didn't expect to hear what he said.

"You know, Gemma was telling the truth. You are a freak. You aren't liked here. I would rather if you left." Mom's face fell at what he was saying, and seemed like she was about to reprimand him like a mother to her rebellious son. George continued, "You're a rebellious teenager who will corrupt my daughter and turn her into a Satanist. Get out of my house. You're not wanted here. By any of us." George said while looking me straight in the eye.

"Dad! Are you serious?! I thought you were tolerable before, but now you're just an ass! My life and my friends are my choice. So, I've been holding this back for years, but fuck off! No one fucking likes you!" A screamed. Mom just looked at both of them in shock.

"You don't like this lamp, right Mom?" I asked. She shook her head. "Good!" I took the lamp and slammed it over George's head before walking out of that house with A behind me. We both knew where we were going and we weren't going to stay here any longer with him, knowing he would continue his pointless shit about me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we going?" asked A for the fiftieth time. I ignored her for the fiftieth time. "You know I'm a stubborn ass bitch, so once again, where are we going?!" she said.

"We are going to New Orleans. Happy now?" I said, agitated.

"Why are we going to New Orleans?"

"God! You're just like a stubborn five year old. We are going to New Orleans because that place is awesome and you're dad will most likely _not _be there."

"Oh! Okay." She looked out the window. "Haha, that sort-of looks like Jayy and Dahvie's bus!" I turned, too. It did look like the bus.

"Why would they be here though?" I asked her.

"I don't know. They do seem to like New Orleans, considering they were here, I don't know, like fifty times!" she said.

"True." The car went silent again. "Hey, book us a hotel. We're going to need it for a while."

"For how long a stay?" she asked, taking her Iphone out.

"For as long as we stay until we decide to leave."

"Ok." A little while later, I heard a ding come from her phone. "Ok, we're staying at the Hampton Inn right besides the Walgreens and McDonalds. It's a couple second walk to the McDonalds, so we will easily be able to get food. Oh! We also have room service, so we can order whenever." She read off the address after finishing her explaining. I punched it in the GPS that we took out of her dad's truck (serves him right) and we started to follow the directions.

For five times now, the GPS said, "Make a legal U-turn when possible." It's driving us crazy!

"Make a legal U-turn when possible."

"OH GOD! Shut that damned thing up! I swear, it's sending us in circles!" A screamed, losing it. I agreed with her, too. It really needed to shut up.

"Make a legal U-turn when possible!" it said again.

"We just did! Now we really are going in circles!" We looked at the GPS screen and it started to cut out. 'No Signal' flashed across the screen. "Well, at least it shut up." I shook my head.

"Now how are we supposed to get to the hotel?" I asked.

"Let's get to New Orleans and then we can find signs that point to it."

"Yeah...that would be smart!" She looked at me and laughed. On the drive to New Orleans, A was steady looking at the bus.

"Huh, that _r__eally _looks like Blood On the Dance Floor's bus!" she said. I looked at it every now and then, seeing the resemblance, but I didn't believe it was the bus.

"It isn't, A, so be quiet!" I said.

"Fine! You don't say it is? Well, to make this interesting, let's have a bet. I bet you thirty buck that that is BOTDF's bus!" she bet.

"I bet you twenty that it isn't!" I bet back. By this time, we had reached New Orleans, and the bus was still beside us. A and I continued our pointless bickering and mindless chatter until we eventually found the hotel. The bus continued on. A pouted when she noticed this.

"Now we'll never figure it out!" she whined.

I laughed at her face and said, "Well, I guess that means we don't get money then!" I then paled. "Speaking of money... how are we going to pay for our stuff when or money runs out?" A pulled a plastic square out of her pocket and flashed it in my face.

"I convinced Dad for one weeks ago!" she grinned.

"So, you mean to tell me that you could have paid for the things in Hot Topic but you made me do it instead?" I said through my teeth.

"Yup!" she said cheerily.

"You sneaky little cunt!" She just smiled at me in response. We pulled into the parking levels of the hotel and found a close-ish parking space. As we climbed out of the car, I pulled out my phone. Two people were behind us, bickering.

One said, "Idiot, you passed up the hotel!"

The other replied, "No I didn't! Well, actually, I did, but it was the GPS's fault!" I laughed at that part, knowing how the poor dude was feeling. Those things were made to drive people nuts, I swear. Feeling the phone vibrate in my hand, I opened the notification. There was a new tweet from Jayy Von Monroe: "We're in New Orleans! Hitting it up before the big show!" I turned to A to show her this. She was already reading it on her phone.

"Jayy and Dahvie are in New Orleans when we are! That's awesome!" she screamed after she finished reading. The two guys behind us were closer to us.

The one that called the other one and idiot said, "Yes, yes it is." God, that voice sounded familiar.

The idiot, who also had a familiar voice, said, "Nice hair, by the way." A and I both turned around to see who was talking to us. There they were... right behind us. My idols stood before me, and they seemed to take a liking to my friend and me.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there and stared at Dahvie and Jayy until I realized that they were waiting for us to talk. "Oh, uhm… thanks."

"You're welcome. Just wondering, who did it?" Dahvie asked.

"Gemma," I said, unintentionally hissing it through my teeth.

"Someone's a little grumpy," Jayy pointed out. I just gave him a cold look. He backed off slightly. A was looking around, not noticing the scene that had just happened.

"EHRMAGERD! Alexx, you owe me forty bucks! Wait, that is your bus, right?" A said, aiming the last part at Dahvie or Jayy. She unknowingly broke the tension between Jayy and I, and we both started to laugh. Dahvie, seeing the tension go away and seeing his 'brother' laughing his ass off, started to laugh too. A looked at us all like we had just escaped the mental institution and she wanted to put us back in. It just made us laugh harder. Jayy's sunglasses fell off.

"EHRMAGERD! You're not wearing your contacts!" A and I both screamed.

"Yeah... uh... I forgot," he replied. Dahvie rolled his eyes and thumped Jayy's head. I laughed. "Oh, and to answer your question, yes that is our bus."

"Really," I grumbled. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to pay her." Dahvie laughed.

"Sorry. We can't help that being our tour bus!" Dahvie said. "Knowing all this must mean that you're fans." I looked down.

"Haha...yeah..." I said, rubbing my neck awkwardly. A looked around, avoiding the awkward silence. Dahvie started laughing.

"Hey, you seem to like laughing a lot right now. So, are you high? I wouldn't mind hanging with a high person if you weren't a creepy high person. Are you high ?" A asked. That sent Dahvie into another round of laughter.

"No, we're not. I'm laughing because you two are the only fans that we've met that hasn't completely flipped shit on us!" Dahvie said eventually.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dahvie said. "So, do you want an autograph or something?"

"Not if it'd bother you," I said. Dahvie rolled his eyes and Jayy scoffed.

"Bitch, you're too nice for your own good!" Jayy exclaimed. Dahvie was signing a piece of paper that he found in my suitcase. Yes, Dahvie went through my suitcase. Big shocker? Not really. After Jayy signed, he ripped the paper in half and handed each A and I a piece of it.

"There ya go! Autograph from the great Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Phenomenon!" Dahvie exclaimed.

"Don't get cocky," I muttered, joking around but not expecting them to hear.

"Girl, I have every right to be cocky! After all, I'm a famous singer. I'm a tiger, don't mess with me!" Dahvie answered back, making me jump. My foot landed in a small puddle of something (depending on where you are, New Orleans isn't the cleanest) and I fell on my ass. Dahvie, Jayy, and A started to laugh, up until the point that they were leaning against each other for support.

"It's not funny!" I could've broke my ass bone," I muttered. They started laughing harder. At one point, it looked like one of the guys were holding their hand out to help me up. But they were laughing to hard to hold it long enough for me to grab it. I eventually pulled myself up and crossed my arms. A loud 'huff' came from in between my lips.

"Awwhh! Don't be sad!" A said, ruffling my hair.

"No! Not my hair," I said. Jayy ruffled Dahvie's hair.

"NO! No messing up this masterpiece!" he exclaimed, immediately fixing it.

"Cocky bastard," I said cheekily. A looked surprised, probably not expecting me to say that. Dahvie gave me a look.

"Damn straight!" he said. It went quiet for a while. Someone's phone went off, breaking the silence. _Roger Rabbit _by Sleeping With Sirens resounded around our small group. A pulled out her phone and answered it, not checking the caller ID. With who was on the phone, it would have been a smart idea.

"Hello?" she answered. Another voice came out of the speakers, and it sounded pissed. "No! I refuse! I, nor Alexx, are welcomed there!" "I don't give a shit, you lost that right when you became an asshole!" "That serves you well, I should tell her thanks, actually!" The voice on the other line seemed to get angrier. A let out a loud, aggravated sigh. "I refuse, you dick!" "I will use whatever language I want!" "When have I ever been the perfect daughter? Don't even go there!" "You're an ass!" "You can't control me!"

"That's it! You're out of my house! You and your little suicidal freak of a friend!" George's voice was heard clear from the phone's speaker. "She deserved to die! You should have let her, Angel. You should have let her die and rot in Hell! Then you would still be the perfect daughter that I loved!" A was fuming at this point.

"I'm kicked out? Fine! I've been waiting to get out of that hellhole! George, Alexx did not deserve to die! She's a wonderful friend and she's more helpful and caring than you'll ever be! You think she made me like this? George, you're wrong; I got her into this, not the other way around. If you would listen to them, the songs have more meaning that you'll ever get from any other! George, if you're calling her a suicidal freak, I must be one, too! You're an ass, a dick! You fucking ass cunt, no one likes you so you can get your rude ass self and go somewhere else! You ruined lives to try and make yours fit perfectly into the image you wanted. Well, I hate that image; I hate you!" She angrily threw her Iphone down. A small spider web crack appeared on the screen. She growled in anger. Everyone's eyes sympathetically turned to me after her burst of anger was released.

"Are you okay Alexx?" A asked. I plastered on a fake smile.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Whoever that was said that he wished you would've died, Alexx. That isn't okay! No one should wish death upon another person; it's cruel and heartless. He said that you should have been left to die! He proved that he didn't care about you or your life! He should not have done that, that could have been the breaking point of the fine line between life and death!" Dahvie started to rant. He started to sound angrier the more he talked. When Jayy noticed I was starting to show my sadness, he shushed Dahvie. Dahvie gave me a look that was a mix between sympathy and anger. I turned to A.

"What did you sign us under on your phone?" I asked.

"Alycia Assassins, what else?" she replied. I nodded my head and pt in my earphones. _Goodbye (I'm Sorry) _by Jamestown Storyblared out of my earphones with every step I took.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked up to the check-in counter and waited for the person to notice I was there. Eventually, I got tired of waiting and clicked the little bell once, taking out an earphone as I did so. The man behind the counter looked up in shock.

"Welcome to the Hampton Inn! How may I help you?" he asked, plastering on a cheery look to replace his former bored one.

"Hi, can I get one of the room keys to the room assigned to Alycia Assassins? My friend is outside, so I'll leave her one," I answered back.

"Sure, here you go! Room 132 on the 3rd floor."

"Thank you," I said before walking to the elevator. I walked into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. While I waited, someone else walked into the elevator, and he or she stood behind me, so I didn't get a glimpse of whom it was. I took out my IPod to see the time and it slipped out of my hand and clattered onto the elevator's floor. The person behind me noticed and went to pick it up at the same time I did. He (I determined that it was a he) noticed what song I was listening to and wrapped me in a hug. Jayy's voice echoed around the elevator.

"You're perfect; you're beautiful. _Never think otherwise!_ You seem like a wonderful person, so don't let the haters bring you down. There is no reason to mark your skin or try to kill yourself. Suicide is never the answer! Please don't throw your life away because of the present. You may have a scratchy past or a broken present, but you will always have a spotless future. Your life is your life; so don't let others dictate it. You will be strong and successful in the future. When you are, you can look back at all of the ones who tried to bring you down and say 'Fuck you! I got where I wanted in life. You didn't affect me!' Please promise me you won't do anything rash or harmful to yourself. There are people who care for you!" Jayy exclaimed, emotion pouring out of his voice. Hearing the raw emotion pour out of his voice brought my conflicting emotions to the surface. Silent tears started to pour down my face. Slowly, quiet sobs slipped out of my mouth. Jayy soothingly rubbed his hand up and down my back until I was calmed again. By this time, the elevator opened and closed about three times. "Let's get off of the elevator now, shall we?" he said. Once we reached our floor again (he and Dahvie were four rooms away from us) we stepped off.

While walking to my room with Jayy, I said, "Thank you, Jayy. That really meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Someone like you shouldn't feel depressed or suicidal. You have happiness inside of you somewhere. All you need to do is let it out and everything else would be okay." We walked the rest of the walk in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. All too soon, we reached Jay's room, but he didn't stop. I looked at him confused. "I'm going to go to your room with you."

"Okay," I replied.

I jumped onto the black and green comforter, bored out of my mind. The cherry wood frame was shaking slightly as I bounced. I slowly sank into the comfortable mattress and sighed. "Go on, Jayy! Try the other one!" I exclaimed. He jumped onto the black and red comforter and let out a sigh.

"Oh my God! This is comfortable!" he exclaimed. I laughed. We sat there on the beds, bouncing up and down, until a crazy idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Jayy!" I exclaimed, hitting 'record' on my camera and setting it down. He faced me, not noticing the camera sitting on the cherry wood stand (everything is cherry wood). I grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at his face. Bulls-eye.

"Oh no, girl! You don't do that to Jayy Von Phenomenon!" he exclaimed before throwing one right back. I laughed and hurled another one. Soon, we were in a massive pillow war. I used the comforter as a shield as I threw other pillows. He hid behind the bed and threw them. Pillows were everywhere and everything was in disarray. I'm sure we even broke one of the lamps. Before I knew it, Jayy was climbing on top of the bed and started bouncing. I looked at him confused and he winked at me.

"Chop, chop, chop you up! I'm a monster hahaha!" he stared screaming. I caught on and joined in.

"Eat you like a cannibal! Spit you out like an animal!" I screamed. We continued the chorus and repeated it a couple of times. I jumped too close to the edge while singing the line 'serve you up as cold as ice' and fell off of the bed. I landed on my back and let out a loud 'oomph'. The lyrics were cut off. Instead of continuing, Jayy started laughing. He leaned over too much while laughing and fell off of the bed himself. That caused us to laugh more. Banging came from the room under us, and we fell into uncontrollable laughter.

"That's the second time you fell today! What, do Dahvie and I sweep you off of your feet?" Jayy jokingly asked.

I laughed. "Actually, I'm more of a klutz!" Someone knocked on the door, cutting off our conversation. I walked up to the door and opened it, not expecting anyone to visit our room. I came face-to-face with the hotel manager.

"If you do not calm down, I will have to ask you to leave," the manager said rudely. Jayy laughed.

"You can't kick us out! I'm famous and she's a friend," he said. The manager looked at him, bored.

"So?" he asked.

"So," Jayy said, "fuck you! I'm not leaving!" He slammed the door in the manager's face and I stared at him in shock. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. I shrugged mine, too, and walked over to the camera. When I walked over to it, Jayy finally noticed that there was a camera filming everything. "Did you catch _everything _on tape?" he asked.

"Yup!" I said. He laughed. "You know, A was right, you do seem to laugh a lot right now. _Are _you high?"

"No!" he exclaimed. I stopped the video and put up the camera. He whined and I looked at him. "I wanted to watch it!" I took the camcorder back out. We both crowded around the camera and I hit play. Once the video was done, Jayy said, "Yeah, I look fabulous!" We both jumped onto the red-and-green blanketed bed and relaxed. I started to doze off until Jayy poked me in the face.

"What? I groaned.

"I need to practice for the concert later this week but I don't feel like it!" he complained.

"Why are you complaining to me? Wait… you have a concert this week?!"

"Yeah! Can you help me practice? I don't wanna do it!"

"Sure, I guess I can. Why ask me?"

"You're the only one in the room, I don't know where Dahvie is, and because I wanted to ask you!"

"Okay, what song?" I asked, pulling out my acoustic guitar.

"You can play acoustic guitar?" he asked.

"Yes, I can play some of your old songs and most of the songs off of the 'Anthem of the Outcast' album."

"Well, how about we play Believe first and then Don't Want to be Like You."

"Okay," I said. I started to play the opening chords to _Believe_. Jayy joined in at the appropriate time.

"_Believe in me, _

_When you feel like you're losing all your hopes and dreams._

_Believe in me, _

_When I am gone, you gotta keep a smile on._

_Believe in me, _

_Goodbye, my friends just celebrate the times we spent._

_Believe in me, _

_We all die; it's an awfully big adventure._

_Believe in me, when I'm gone... _

_We all fall down, _

_We'll pick you up_

_We all fall down, _

_We'll pick you up_

_Believe in me, _

_Just keep your faith and believe in all that you make._

_Believe in me, _

_My love is not a gamble, you can count on me._

_Believe in me, _

_No lies just love, I will be pure just like the sun._

_Believe in me, _

_When you are down, I will lift you up from the ground._

_Believe in me, when I'm gone... _

_We all fall down, _

_We'll pick you up_

_We all fall down, _

_We'll pick you up_

_Don't be afraid of death, _

_It'll come at you at the speed of light._

_But if you're not afraid of death, _

_It'll cast its shadowy eyes upon you... _

_And guide you to eternal infinity_

_Believe in me, _

_When I'm gone... _

_We all fall down, _

_We'll pick you up_

_We all fall down, _

_We'll pick you up_

_I love you..." _

"That was awesome!" I said.

"You played the guitar for it, without that it probably wouldn't have been as good," he pointed out.

"Shut up, you know that's not true."

"Alexx, that was awesome! Why didn't you tell me you could play guitar?" A exclaimed (when did she get in here?).

"Uhm… because I waned o keep it to myself until I was better?" I said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Well, you're better, I would've loved to know!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms like a flightless bird.

"Well you do now!" I said. Dahvie was just standing there. We all turned to him.

"Yeah, just replace me for practice and out of the song!" he whined. Jayy walked up o him

"I'm sorry, I love you Dahvie!" Jayy said and wrapped Dahvie in a hug.

"So what other song were we going to do?" Dahvie said, emphasizing the 'we'.

"Awwhh," I said, "Is someone jealous?" I cooed.

"Fuck no! Let's burn this place down!" he exclaimed.

"We were going to practice '_Don't want to be Like You'_ next," Jayy said.

"Okay," he said. I started to play the opening quotes and Dahvie joined in singing. Eventually, Jayy joined in on his parts. A sat in the corner, mouthing the words. While playing, I thought about how this song fit a lot of situations in my and A's life. People were constantly trying to change us throughout our life; they were trying to make us a carbon copy of them. We never listened, nor did we follow them. Eventually, we said, 'fuck it' and ignored them all together. We ignored what everyone said about us and acted ourselves. We went against society. The song fit the perfectly. They finished singing, but I let the chords drag on a bit longer. Once I stopped the chords, I put away the guitar. We all sat down, up until the point Jayy shot up like a weed.

"What?" Dahvie said. Jayy turned to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We have to show them the video!" he exclaimed. I excitedly pulled out the camcorder and A groaned.

"Who knows what you caught on there!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"I am known for catching some pretty interesting stuff. It's all about the element of surprise!" I said, my voice full of mirth. Everyone looked back at the camera, some people *cough, cough. Dahvie, cough, cough* looking at it wearily, scared of what they'll see. I clicked the 'play' button for the second time, and the video played out. When it got to the part where Jayy cursed out the hotel manager, Dahvie and A laughed. Jayy stood there with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah, dude! Fuck up the bastard!" Dahvie shouted. Once the video finished, Dahvie looked around. "Fuck this, I'm tired of this hotel already. Let's go explore New Orleans! Bourbon Street here we come!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh lord!" I exclaimed.

"What?" A asked before she turned around. "Jesus!" Two guys were standing by _Marie Laveau's Voodoo Store_ making out and getting very touchy-feely, too touchy feely for my liking. "That's a little public, don't ya think?"

"Well, we are near the 'gay area' of New Orleans, as my dad calls it, so we should really be ready for anything," I stated.

"Are you two homophobes!?" Dahvie all about shouted at us.

" Definitely! I'm a huge homophobe! So much if a homophobe that I 'awwwee'd when you started dating someone, Jayy, and I support my gay cousin and friends!" I exclaimed.

"Well, definitely not a homophobe. I'm guessing that A isn't one either, considering that you probably wouldn't be such close friends if she was," Jayy said.

"Exactly! It's how I managed to lose friends, actually," I said before getting attacked from behind.

"Well hello! I thought I heard a familiar voice around here! Pray tell, Alexx, why you are in the wonderful town of New Orleans!" My cousin, Connor, said.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him. He held up his middle finger and his thumb, putting a small space between the tips.

"Haha, a bit!" He giggled out. I laughed. Connor's boyfriend walked up behind him and grabbed his waist from behind.

"You seem significantly more sober than this idiot," I said, stifling laughs at Connor's dazed and giggly expression. This dude was psycho when he was drunk.

"I am. Someone had to be the designated driver! You know it wouldn't be this one, either!"

"True!"

"You didn't answer Connor's question, though, why are you in New Orleans? I'm curious!"

"Short version or long?"

"How about short," he replied.

"Well, I got kicked out of my house for cursing out my father and going against what he wanted, got kicked out of her house because we didn't agree with _her_ father, left to come here, met these two idiots, and found you here."

"Ahh, understandable I guess."

"I'll remember that you called me an idiot in the morning!" Connor screamed, completely late on the subject.

"You're a little late on that subject!" I announced.

"Who are these two? YOU'RE THE ONES WHO MADE HER WEIRD!" Connor announced, directing it to Jayy and Dahvie.

"If that's the way you want to put it," I said. "That's Dahvie," I pointed to Dahvie, "and that's Jayy." I showed Jayy. "Dahvie, Jayy, this is Connor and his boyfriend, Russel. We usually call Russel 'Rusty'."

"Hey! Well let's go, lets fuck it up!" Dahvie screamed. I laughed. Bystanders looked at us like we were crazy.

"Hey, you, little prep staring at me, we're in New Orleans. New Orleans is an eccentric place and we're eccentric people! Stop looking at us like we stand out in the city. You stand out more than them or me! Bye bye now!" Connor shouted. "Geez, what a prick!"

"You know, I'm starting to believe that you're the one who made her weird, Connor, not BOTDF," A said. He looked around and pursed his lips, having an expression that made him seem like he was put off by the idea. A different look crossed his face after a moment of thought, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably." I thought of the things that he could have done to make me weird and the memories hit me full force.

_I was around fifteen at the time. I was sitting in the living room at Jeska's house and Connor was there to watch over her kids, my brother Blaze, and me. Connor was in the kitchen, walking around in a bright yellow shirt with the neckline cut off. Pink and blue jagged explosion designs projected from the middle. All in all, the shirt was a tie-dyed mess. He loved it though. Anyways, he was walking around the kitchen cleaning and seemingly talking to himself. When he passed for the fifth time, I finally saw his IPod Touch. He went to slide across the floor, but he forgot to mop in one spot and slipped in the water, landing on his back. His ear buds came out of his IPod and _Barbie Girl _started blaring around the room. We all knew that was his favorite song so it didn't faze us. Jeska's son stood on the couch and started bouncing, singing the lyrics as much as he could. He was about six and it was adorable as hell. Connor pulled himself up and grabbed the bleach. When he went to open it, it splashed out of the gallon and onto my hair. Before we could really get it out (the kitchen sink was messed up and the bathroom sink was broken so we had to walk to the other side of the house and wash it out in the tub) a blonde spot started to appear in my chocolate brown hair. When it was washed out, a bleach blonde spot was in my hair. Connor looked at me excitedly._

_"Let me bleach the rest of your hair!" he excitedly screamed._

_"With actual bleach?" I asked. "Won't that fuck it up?" _

_"Not with this bleach. Jeska doesn't like the other bleach because it makes her break out in blisters if too much is used or it splashes on her, so she gets a certain type that's mixed with something else. It doesn't fuck up your hair if you use it to bleach it. Now, close your eyes!"_

_"Fuck it, why not!" I said. _

_"You know, we didn't even ask your dad." Connor said._

_"Oh well, it was a harmless accident! After all, I could pull off as a harmless accident that we had to fix. I am the perfect daughter, remember?"_

_"True. How do you even keep up that image?"_

_"Honestly, no clue." _

_"Ok, we're done! I added a little surprise to it." I looked into the mirror. My shoulder length hair was bright, almost white blonde, but not in a tacky way. Neon-ish green coated my fringe from the middle downwards. The front sides of my hair were also dyed green. Maraschino cherry red was laced throughout the green in about two millimeter strips. It was awesome! _

_"Thank you! It's awesome!" I exclaimed. He laughed. I turned around and hugged him. _

_Connor and his current girlfriend, Ana (this was before he admitted that he was gay), were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. I grew bored so I tuned into their conversation. _

_"Last night was great!" Ana exclaimed._

_"You know you loved doggy style!" Connor said back. _

_"EWWWW! Too much information, Connor!" I shouted, grossed out. It had scarred my eleven-year-old brain. _

_"You shouldn't be listening, then! You know you wouldn't mind it when you're older, especially with a boy I've been hearing about. Something about you liking someone... Jace, I believe his name was. Kissing him furiously and passionately as he gets ready to-"_

_"EWW! Shut up! Ew! Ew! Ew! No! Gross!" I furiously and embarrassedly shouted in his face, cutting him off. _

_"Connor, stop torturing the girl!" Ana said. (Right here, I yelled 'yeah! stop!') "Anyways, I wanna know this Jace that you're talking about, Alexx! When can we meet him?" At that moment, we heard Blaze start yowling in laughter and almost fall out of the chair._

_"I've had someone on speakerphone for a while now, and they hear the whole conversation!" Blaze announced. _

_"Well... uh... this is awkward," Jace's voice projected out of the phone. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open before I ran out of the room. _

_When I was safely in the comforts of my poster-filled room, I shouted, "FUCK YOU, CONNOR!" Laughter echoed around the living room, even Jace's, which could clearly be heard. Maybe it was me, but oh well. For the next week after that, Connor made sexual innuendos about anything that popped into his head and slowly developed my dirty mind._

"Alexx, _Alexx, _ALEXX!" someone screamed in my ear. I shook out of my memories and looked to the side to see A looking at me weirdly. "What were you thinking so hard about?"

"What Connor could have possibly done to make me weird," I stated.

"Was there a lot?" Rusty asked.

"How long was I zoned out for?"

"Around ten minutes."

"In ten minutes, I got through only three reasons on how out of all the memories from the stupid things he's done. I can definitely say that there's a lot more, too!" Everyone turned their heads to Connor.

"Eh, I guess you can say I helped a little bit!" he exclaimed before running into a stop sign. "Oops, sorry dude! Di-idn't know you were the-re!" he said. We all laughed. "What?"

"Connor, that's a stop sign!" I exclaimed. _Prom Night _by Jeffree Star played out of my phone speakers. I opened the text from my brother.

_Hey, where'd you go? I was at Wyatt's house, went home, and heard that you were kicked out of the house! ~B_

_Right now I'm in New Orleans with A, a drunk Connor, Rusty, and two of my favorite band members, Dahvie and Jayy ~A_

_Ahh, I see. Isn't that the band CD you got for Christmas? ~B_

_Yea ~A_

_Do you think it would be OK if y'all came get me? ~B_

_Y? ~A _

_I got kicked out too. Whoops :/ ~B_

_How? ~A _

_Dad walked in my room at the wrong time. I was kinda kissing someone... ~B_

_Y'd he kick you out for that? ~A_

_That person was Wyatt ~B. _I looked up and laughed. Perfect timing, too, considering I walked into a pole.

"That's a pole, Alexx!" Connor threw back in my face.

"Shut up!" I said.

"What made you laugh, anyway?" A asked.

"What we thought when we were in middle school is actually true," I replied back.

"What?" A said, a little confused.

"Blaze turned out to be gay for Wyatt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and Dad didn't take it well. Do y'all think it'll be okay if we go pick up Blaze later?"

"He got kicked out too?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah." I texted him. _We'll come pick you up later ~A_

_Well, edit that. Can you come pick up Wyatt AND me? His parents didn't like the news much :/ ~B_

_Ok we will ~A. _ " Edit that guys, we have to get Blaze AND Wyatt."

"You mean we actually have to be stuck with that ass cunt?" A said.

"Why'd you call him that?" Jayy asked.

"Well, nice to hear you talk again Jayy! We call him that because that's what he is. I asked him a question once and he just blew A and me off. Also, he just stares at us, he as since middle school and it's creepy. He's rude!" I exclaimed.

"Ass cunt...," A muttered again.

"Maybe he changed?" Rusty piped up.

"Hopefully," A and I said together. We walked in silence until _The Beautiful People _by Marilyn Manson rang through my speakers. I looked at A weirdly since it was her text tone. She mimed opening the text, so I did.

_Guess who I see? =D: ~A. _The snakebite smiley. She hadn't used it in almost a year. I looked up and around, wide-eyed. A started laughing. I saw him talking to one of his friends a little ways away from us.

"Come one everyone! Let's go this way!" I said and turned a random corner.

"Whyyyyy!?" Dahvie whined. "The good bars are this wayy!" He pointed he way w just turned from.

"Have you ever thought that some people may be underage?" a voice that I hadn't heard since I was fifteen said.

I turned around and said, "Have you ever thought that we may have fake ID's or know some of the bouncers at the clubs? Think a little bit!"

"Ah, when did sweet, innocent little Alexx become a bad girl?"

"The year I decided to not give a fuck what other people think, duh! Thought you would remember that? Two years ago at school?"

"I remember. Its not every day you see someone break into the Principal's office and curse out their enemies over the intercom, slap a teacher, rip up a referral in front of another teacher, and flip off people who gave you rude looks. Let's not forget the fact that you sang a Marilyn Manson song to beat up a group of 'heartless pricks', as you put it, that kept harassing you." I smiled at him.

"Well, I know I can't forget the time you passed by in the hallway and clearly had a hangover! I mean, come on, pitch black sunglasses? That gave _everything _ away! I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or feel bad for you when you walked into the music room that day."

"Yeah, that was painful! How's Wyatt and Blaze?"

"They're waiting for us to go pick them up, actually."

"Why?"

"They were kicked out because Blaze and I's dad walked into Blaze's room while Blaze and Wyatt were kissing and Wyatt's parents didn't like that much either and kicked him out."

"Look! You're having a civil conversation for once!" A interrupted.

"Shush it!" I said. "We've had a civil conversation before!"

"Yeah, we did, and it's a good thing that I actually remember it!" he said.

"You were pretty drunk that night," I said back.

"Yeah, I was. Blaze's fault!"

"Not to be rude, but who the fu-uck are you?" Connor said.

"Oh, my name is Jace."

"Ah, this is the infamous Jace from those years ago! You still have a crush on him, Alexx!" I looked down.

"I swear I've heard your voice before...," Jace said to Connor. "Except less drunk."

"You did before, when Alexx was eleven. Blaze out you on speakerphone...," Connor said.

"Oh, yeah, you don't need to continue. I remember," Jace said before turning to me. I was already attempting to hide behind Dahvie. He just stepped out of Jace's way like a dick.

"You said you had to go pick up Wyatt and Blaze?" he asked me.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p' while glaring at Dahvie.

"How about I go do it?" he offered.

"If you don't mind," I said.

"I don't. Do you wanna come with me?" I stayed quiet.

"I'm not sure if I should leave A alone with Connor. I trust Jayy and Dahvie enough but Connor's a maniac." A nudged me and pushed me forwards a bit. "Fine, I'll go with you." Jace smiled.

"Great! Let's go!" I slid into the passenger's seat and Jace started to drive off.


	8. Chapter 8

**This** **has been broadcasted to all of my fans but I have to say it again: I really love my readers! All readers of Dark Diamonds, you guys are awesome! I appreciate all of you! You guys are awesome and have made my day! 126 reads! That may not seem like a lot to some of you, but it means the world to me. I love and appreciate every read each one of you has given me. Comment or not, the read is still very much appreciated because it shows that I'm at least doing something good enough to get readers! _**

The car ride was silent... and awkward**. **A phone vibrated, and I quickly reached for mine until I realized it wasn't on silent. Jace unlocked his phone before darting his eyes at the screen and back up to the road.

"We also have to pick up Talon. He needs somewhere to be this weekend," Jace said. "He can't stay at Angel's house because her parents won't let him hang out with Cameron, something about 'we don't need another fuck up in the family. Let the perfect child be the perfect child (if they would stop being screw ups with the children, they wouldn't have to worry now would they?)' and he doesn't want to be at his this weekend," Jace said. I internally laughed. A would _definitely_ like this, and I don't mean the 'perfect child' comment.

"Sure, why not? We have room! Which ones closer?" I asked.

"Talon." _Perfect! _I thought. "What?"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yup." Oops. The car went silent again. Fun! After five minutes of sitting in silence, I pulled my ear buds from around my phone. Already had it out, why not listen to it? I slipped my black and green _skullcandy_ earphones and turned the volume up as loud as I could stand (so, pretty loud).

After one or two songs, I heard, "That is loud! What are you listening to?" I hit the home button twice and made the title of the song appear. I showed it to Jace. "_A Little Piece of Heaven _by Avenged Sevenfold. Nice." He grabbed my Iphone out of my hands, took out the ear buds, and plugged the chord to the radio into the phone. The song came blaring out of the speakers and we rocked out to it for the ride.

I let out a yawn while singing (not so wonderfully) to _Dancing Dead_.

"No offense, but you, not to sound rude, cannot sing very well," Jace said.

"I know, but I still enjoy doing it. The yawn didn't help either," I said. He shook his head. A little while later, he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Angel texted you. She said, 'How is the ride with' and then put a smiley with colons under the capital d." I grabbed the phone and put in the pass code.

"Here. I'm too tired to text. Text if you want, but tell her I'm going to kill her."

"Okay. The smiley is me isn't it?"

"I repeat, tell her I'ma kill her." He chuckled. I heard the clicking as he typed while I dozed off. My last thought before I fell asleep was 'God dammit, why didn't I disable the clicking?'

I was slowly waking up when I heard, "That's Blaze's sister? The goody two shoes?" "Yeah, dude, you missed a lot during the month or two you were out. She's not a goody two shoes. Not by a long shot!" That was Jace's voice.

"Well, damn, by the appearance, I'd say no! Blaring your music again, Jace?"

"No, Talon, it's actually Alexx's music." The car went quiet after that. What, can't a girl listen to metal and shit?! I started to sit up right when I felt something on my face. I swung my head quickly up and came in contact with something very hard. "SHIT!"

"FUCK! God damn, bitch! You have a hard head!" Talon.

"Don't lean over me next time, fucktard!" I yelled.

"Pissy much?"

"I was just rudely awoken. What do you think?" I shot him a glare before he could say anything else. "Shut the fuck up and don't make a comment." At that moment, _Rocket Ship to the Moon _by Dot Dot Curve played.

"Yeah, not a goody two shoes," he said.

"Who told you I was a goody two shoes? Whoever did is a wonderful liar!" I said with a straight face. Jace laughed before the car went silent again. I grabbed my phone before choosing _New Religion _to play. Jace looked at the radio with a 'what the fuck' face.

"Black Veil Brides," I said. He opened his mouth. "Listen before you say anything." He closed his mouth. Talon started tapping his fingers to the beat of the song. I started to mouth the lyrics. Soon, Jace was tapping his fingers against the wheel.

"Okay, I have to admit, that was a good song. They're not a bad band," Jace said when the song was over.

"Doesn't the song speak the truth?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does," Talon answered this time. I smirked. Victory. The car went quiet again. The quietness dragged on for a good while and I was about to say something until we pulled into a store parking lot. The store signs showed Reese's, ice cream, boiled peanuts, and... MONSTER! I jumped out of the car and ran into the store, not caring that I probably looked like an idiot.

"What's her problem?" I heard muttered behind me. Talon, such a nice guy.

"I don't know," Jace muttered. I ignored the rest of their conversation and walked, well _ran_ , into the store and straight to the Monster cooler. The absolute zero looked _so delicious!_ The multiple colors on the can didn't look that bad either.

"Hand me a drink," Blaze said. I grabbed two Full Throttles and threw them behind me, knowing the other one would want one, too. They flew over my head in an arch and I heard the slap of the can against skin. I so hoped that was-

"OW!" Nope, not where I planned. "That was my head you stupid child!" I turned around.

"Well, you ass cunt, one: you are only two years older than me 'stupid child'. Two: it is called an accident! Three:" I pulled out money I had in my pocket and saw that I had more than enough. "enjoy!" I grabbed a bag of gummy Life-Savers, Munchos, and a can of whipped cream. After emptying all of the contents onto Wyatt's head, I walked over to the counter with all of the empty containers. I passed Jace and Talon, who had their mouths agape. I pulled out the last two Life-Savers and placed each one in their mouth and closed them. I patted Jace's cheek. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies!" I walked up to the woman at the cash register who couldn't contain her laughter.

"That would be fifteen ninety two," she said, "and thanks for that. That was the most interesting thing all day." I smiled at her and walked out of the door.

In the background, I heard Jace say, "Sorry, dude, but you are _not _ getting in the car like that!" Puss-in-boots started grumbling after that. Jace walked up to me and said, "You're a little bitch."

I smiled at him, knowing he was joking, and said, "I know!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait, wait! You're trying to tell me that you covered him in random food and shit, threw a Full Throttle at his head, and called him our nickname since middle school?" A pronounced, laughing. "And he had to wash off in the store's bathroom sink to get it out! Priceless! Wish I would've been there!" I smiled.

"The Full Throttle to the head was an accident, though!"

"The rest wasn't!"

"Nope!" We laughed more. Jayy was looking at me like 'damn, bitch!' Dahvie was, apparently, trying to picture the image as he stared at Wyatt.

"Can't see it!" Dahvie exclaimed. I searched around and found it on YouTube. Wonder who filmed it? Definitely _couldn't_ have been the girl at the cashier! I turned to Dahvie with a smirk on my face.

"Can you see it now?" I asked and played the video. Wyatt looked down at his hands angrily and Dahvie started to laugh.

"Sorry, dude, but that was funny!" he turned to me and winked at an angle where Wyatt could not see, "Alexx, that was rude!" I faked a look of surprise, then anger, before looking down at my lap. Wyatt looked up and smirked. Dahvie laughed and held his hand up for a high five and I gave it to him. I turned to Wyatt.

"You know I'm normally not a rude person. That was just years of pent-up aggravation towards you let out," I said towards him.

"Well, I was a bit of a dick," he admitted.

"Ya think," A coughed. He caught it. Wyatt grabbed the closest pillow, which happened to be Jayy the Panda, and threw it at her.

"Hey, not Jayy!" I exclaimed and ran after it.

"I'm fine, what are you talking about?" Jayy piped up.

"Not you, the panda!" Everyone gave me strange looks. "I named it when I was thirteen! Give me a break. By the way, A, did you pack Dahvie?" (That earned a strange look from Dahvie.)

"Yup! You know I wasn't gonna leave him or Andy behind! They're so cuddly!" she said.

"But they're so big! How did they fit?"

"Easy, just grab them, squeeze them, and push them in until they fit right in!" Dahvie coughed awkwardly. Everyone else, by that point, was laughing.

"What?" I asked. I looked at A and it registered at that exact time for both of us. A chuckled embarrassedly and I full out laughed. "You dirty-minded people!"

"You have to have a dirty mind to get why we're laughing!" Jayy said before he started doing his slightly high-pitched laugh again at the embarrassed looks on Dahvie and A's faces. Once everyone calmed down someone asked a question.

"Now, what were you two talking about?" Talon said.

"Bears..." A muttered.

"What?" Jayy asked. A grabbed a suitcase and grabbed out Dahvie and Andy, the two stuffed bears. Dahvie was a normal brown teddy bear, minus the fact that he was about three times the size of one. Andy was one of those corny-but-adorable giant purple gorillas with the kiss marks on its cheeks that you see at carnivals.

"How did you fit them both in there?!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Easy, like I said, you just-"

"Okay, you don't need to repeat it!" Wyatt blurted out.

"Why name them after me and Andy Biersack?"

"It wasn't after Andy Bier- okay, it was! I was around twelve or thirteen at the time and I thought you two were amazing," she said.

"Well, thank you! I am awesome, aren't I?" he boasted.

"Don't go all conceited ass on us now!" A and Jayy said. They looked at each other weirdly. _Anthem of the Outcast _played from my phone.

"ELMO!" A and I screamed before I accepted the call. A clicked speakerphone. "Hey Elmo!"

"Hey guys, Celina and I have one question- WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" A and I looked at each other.

"We forgot to tell them!" A hissed through her teeth.

"Oh God, we're bad friends!" I whispered back. I said louder, "Uhm, New Orleans..."

Celina's voice shouted, "Why are you in _New Orleans_ ?! And who's talking in the background?!"

"Hey Celina," Jace, Wyatt, Blaze, and Talon said.

"Hey, whoever the fuck you are!" Dahvie screamed for him and Jayy.

"Uhm, hi," Jayy said.

"YOU BITCH, YOU'RE WITH BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR?!" Elmo screamed. You could hear in the background "Annabelle Marie! Language!" Elmo just scoffed.

"Are you having a party without me?! And hey, Jace. Shocked you and Alexx are in a room together without it being awkward!" Celina said. I groaned.

"Speaking of, Alexx, I'll gladly give you that hug I owe you from eighth grade!" Jace said. Before I could protest or even move, he wrapped his long, tanned arms around me. My eye met his collarbone, just like in eighth grade. Why'd he have to get taller, too?

I heard a click and Celina said, "Send me a pic! So adorable!" I blushed and tangled myself out of his hold. At the same moment, Blaze threw a pillow at Jace for hugging me. We were about half a foot apart and the force of the pillow propelled Jace's face forwards. ("Oh my god! Ehrmagerd! Ermagerd!" A exclaimed in the background. "They're gonna kiss!") Our foreheads collided and gave both of us a headache.

"Damn it!" A exclaimed. I rubbed my forehead and Jace rubbed his. We both shot a glare at Blaze. He had 'whoops' written all over his face.

"You never explained why you two were in New Orleans!" Elmo and Celina said. We gave them a brief explanation. After that, we continued to talk to them until Elmo's mom made them hang up the phone.

It was around midnight, and we were lazing around in the hotel's sitting room. This wasn't a crammed up hotel room. They had a kitchenette, a sitting room equipped with a nice size TV and things we would need (Blaze and Wyatt brought the gaming systems), and a small bedroom branching out of the mini hallway. "I'm bored! Being bored is boring! We need to do something so I'm not so bored!" Dahvie exclaimed.

"I'm bored, too, and I don't think saying bored about fifty times will cure your boredom," Blaze said. Dahvie shrugged. A and I looked at each other. I walked to the small kitchenette and started to pop popcorn.

"What are you doing, Lexx?" Jace asked.

"Lexx?" I asked.

"Eh, just came to the top of my head. Now, what are you doing?" I walked back in with the popcorn fully popped (we had one of the poppers where you put the kernels in an automatic popping machine and it did it quickly. You poured the movie theatre butter on top when you were done).

"Popping popcorn."

"Why?"

A and I looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Horror movie!" Dahvie shot up. Some of the others shot surreptitious glances at one another.

"Which movie?" Jayy asked.

"Child's Play 3D!" I exclaimed before curling up on the sofa and leaning against the sofa arm. A thought struck me. "Everyone get off of the couch!"

"But I just got comfortable!" Jay whined.

"Get up!" I whined back. Everyone got their lazy asses off of the couch. I pulled the cushions off and threw them in different directions. "Ah-hah! I knew it! Someone come help!" Jayy walked over and grabbed the other side of the pullout bed. We pulled it out and set it up while the others pulled out the one in the other couch and set it up right against the other one. Once we were all done, we got comfortable on them and played the movie.

Dahvie was slightly trembling, Wyatt and Blaze were cuddled with each other, A was staring intently at the screen, and Jayy was laying with his head near everyone else's feet, trying to get closer to the screen. I was lounged back in the couch, casually eating popcorn and Jace was staring at the screen, unconsciously playing with my hair. A knock resounded around the room and Dahvie jumped. He walked (slowly) to the door and opened it. Standing in the middle of the hotel doorway at 1:26 was a pizza delivery guy.

"Who ordered pizza?" I asked. Dahvie grabbed the pizza box and handed the guy the money.

"I did!" he answered. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to the movie. Something hurled at the screen, and the 3D made it seem that it was flying straight at my face. I jumped and threw my face into a pillow before looking back up.

"Bad time to turn around," I muttered. A giant, hairy spider appeared and I shivered. "Dang, that spider looks like its crawling on my glasses!"

"What spider?" Talon asked. "I don't see one." I grabbed my glasses and flung them across the room, yelping. Everyone looked at me weirdly except for Blaze and A.

"Spiders are the only living things I'm afraid of!" I said. They nodded their heads and turned back to the TV. I grabbed my glasses (after making sure the spider wasn't on them) and put them back on. Around the end of the movie, I slowly drifted off. Someone started humming_ So Far Away _by Avenged Sevenfold a couple seconds before I completely fell asleep.

"Awwh! So adorable! Jayy, you have the baby powder?" Dahvie.

"No, not yet! I need a picture first!" A. I heard a snap and a giggle. "Go ahead! I got it now!" I heard something that sounded like contained air being released, but I was too tired to open my eyes. "I've always wanted to do this!" Realization dawned on me. The one thing she's always wanted to do was _antique _someone! I went to open my eyes, but I was too late. I heard a quiet _whoosh _ and the baby powder flew all over my face and body. I opened my eyes and instinctively took a huge breath, but that was a big mistake. Baby powder flew into my lungs and I started coughing.

"I'm going to kill you, Dahvie!" I exclaimed before trying to lunge at him. The key word would be _trying_ . Something was around me, keeping me down to the mattress. I looked down to see a tan arm (sprinkled in baby powder) around me. I looked behind me and Jace was sleeping right there, his face and parts of his torso (there was a small gap free of baby powder that was shaped like a head and shoulder in a curled position) covered in baby powder. He was still dead to the world. I tried to shake him awake.

"Jace... Jace... JACE!" He shot up. He looked at me and ten looked at himself, noticing that we were both covered in baby powder. He looked at Jayy (who was holding the bottle top) and Dahvie (who was holding the bottle). A silent conversation passed between us.

_Get them? _ His eyes implied.

_Get them!_ I projected back. We both pounced after them, me after Jayy and him after Dahvie. Before either of them could move, they were on the ground and we were pushing our weight to keep them there.

"Hey Jayy," I said mischievously. He opened his mouth to reply and I shook my head back and forth, covering him (and his open mouth) with baby powder. He coughed and spluttered.

"Really?" he asked. I gave him a sweet, innocent smile before jumping off and laying back on the sofa beds. Each and every one of us shot our heads towards the door when we heard two sets of laughter. In the doorway stood Sally Stitches, their merch girl, with Jeffree Star.


	10. Chapter 10

"No! No! Nononono!" I yelled. Too late, Egg poured down my face and dripped into my shirt. "You ass!" Blaze smiled.

"You know you love me sis!" he said. I grabbed the bowl of cupcake batter ("No! Come back here with that batter!" A yelled) and chased after my oh-so loving brother. Blaze slipped on a stray Twizzler and I took my chance. I sat on my brother's stomach and was just about to pour the batter all over his head when the bowl disappeared from my grasp.

"I got you, Blaze. Don't worry!" Jace said behind me before the bowlful of batter covered my head. My eyes widened. I slowly got off of Blaze and turned to Jace, a predatory gleam in my eye and a devil's smirk across my face.

"Jace," I said sweetly. A laughed, knowing it was my you-are-dead-you-son-of-a-bitch tone.

"Yes?" he asked. His eyes widened (I assumed Blaze was shaking his head no and mouthing 'run!') before he dashed across the kitchen. I chased after him I tackled him to the floor.

"First," I said and then took off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Second," I said before shaking the batter in my hair all over him and rubbing it off of my face and onto his. "Finally." I slapped him on the head before getting up.

"Why'd you take his shirt?" Sally asked.

"It's Avenged Sevenfold, so I didn't want to ruin it! It's more comfortable, too!" I yelled before slamming the bathroom door, leaving Jace covered in batter and everyone else's laughter behind. As I was showering, I thought about how we all got to this.

_We invited Jeffree and Sally in and sat around the living room talking idly about unimportant things. Jeffree pulled out his compact mirror to check his makeup and newly dyed blue, purple, and pink hair. I leaned against the side of the couch and propped my feet on A. She did the same, propping her feet on me. I got bored and started tapping my hands on different objects. A picked up what I was doing and started tapping as well. Dahvie, Jayy, and Jace eventually joined until we were drumming _Sink or Swim_ by Falling in Reverse. I stopped tapping and pulled out my guitar. _

_"You know you can only do _Sink or Swim _on electric if you wanna keep up with the drum beats, right?" Talon said. I smirked at him and started playing the song, staying in time with the drumbeats and making it sound like the actual song, except on acoustic. A started singing the chorus and Dahvie started with the bridge. Once we finished the song, we laid back in our positions. _

_"Where'd that come from?" Jeffree asked._

_"Boredom," I replied. He nodded his head. _

_"That's how some of the best songs are created." _

_"Fuck yeah!" Dahvie screamed from the kitchen. None of us even knew he got up._

_"What?" Jayy yelled back. _

_"Twizzlers!" Dahvie screamed._

_"Fuck yeah!" Jayy announced before running to the kitchen._

_"NO!" A, Blaze, and I screamed. "Not our Twizzlers!" We all three yelled before running into the kitchen. Dahvie and Jayy were already eating some of them. Blaze dived for the pack of Twizzlers while A and I worked to hide the rest of our sweets. We both turned to help grab the Twizzler pack but instead got whipped in the face with them. Twizzlers were all over the floor and even on the counter. A stray Twizzler was stuck in Dahvie's puffy hair. I pouted. All of the Twizzlers were wasted. Jeffree and Sally walked in after hearing the bag pop. When they saw the mess of Twizzlers, they both laughed. Sally walked up to Dahvie and untangled the Twizzler from his hair._

_"You had a little... something in your hair," she said. He grabbed it from her, brought it to the sink, washed it off, and started to eat it. _

_"My hair, my Twizzler!" he stated. Talon walked into the kitchen, looked at the mess on the floor, and opened one of the cabinet doors. We looked at him until he noticed._

_"I'm hungry and I swear I saw cupcake mix up here..." he said, the last part more to himself. Just as he said that, the box of cupcake mix fell on his head. _

_"Cupcakes! Can we make them? Pleasee?" A ran in and begged._

_"Why you asking me? Go ahead!" I said back. She pulled out the other ingredients and started to mix the batter. Soon, almost everyone joined in, with the exception of Sally, Wyatt, and Talon._

I got out of the shower and slipped on my black yoga pants with 'Peace, Love, Music' on the back and Jace's shirt. So warm and cuddly. I threw my wet hair in a messy bun and walked into the kitchen. I started to pick up the Twizzlers, and Jace walked in.

"Let me help you," he said. Soon, A, Jayy, and Dahvie walked in and we cleaned the kitchen. We walked back in the living room where the others rested and lounged on the couch.

"Hey, don't we have a concert today?" Sally asked. Jayy, Dahvie, and Jeffree shot up.

"What time does it start?" Dahvie asked, panicky.

"At 7:30," Sally replied back.

"It's 5:30, and it takes thirty minutes to an hour to get there with the traffic, and we have hair, wardrobe, makeup, and sound check to do, so we should probably get going," Jayy said. "Anyone want to come with?"

A and I sat up, "Me!" we both announced. He turned to Talon, Jace, Wyatt, and Blaze. They shook their heads, declining the offer. We piled in the tour bus and headed to the Cajundome.

After the fight with the security guard who wouldn't believe we were with Dahvie and Jayy, the fight with the stuck-up fan who thought she was better than us, and to time spent with the wardrobe manager to get A and I out of our pajamas and lazy lounging look and into something fit for a concert, we were front row and waiting for Jay and Dahvie to get on stage.

"BOTDF! BOTDF! BOTDF!" the crowd cheered behind us. I looked around and saw all of the signs that dedicated fans have made. Some were the standard signs, some had crude but very funny sayings on them, and some of them were over the top. One fan created a detailed glow-in-the-dark poster of the batcat with he cartoon versions of Jayy and Dahvie Jumping out from behind it. Another fan made a sign of Iggy Boo and Icky Boo off to the sides with the batcat behind them, and one group of fans had a detailed drawing of Jayy and Dahvie on the cover of the _Don't Want To Be Like You _album. There was even the cheesy line of fans with posterboadrs with one letter on it, spelling out BOTDF. The music started and Jayy and Dahvie jumped on to the stage. They played Don't Want to be Like You, Where's My Wonderland, Rise and Shine, Hollywood Tragedy, Worlds Away, Hell on Heels (Givin' In To Sin), Success is the Best Revenge, Horrifically Delicious, The Calling, The Comeback, and Your Sorry Life. The whole concert, fans were screaming, jumping and waving their posters.

"Oh my god, Jayy winked at me!" one squealed when Jayy winked at her sign. A and I rocked out to the songs until the concert was over. We walked to the tour bus while Jayy and Dahvie signed autographs for their fans. We changed back into our outfits that we had come in. Before Jayy or Dahvie got back on the bus, A and I crashed on the couches.

"Shh, don't wake them," I heard someone whisper. I was slightly shaken before being lifted. I cuddled into the person who lifted me, and a familiar chuckle went through my ears. I was too drowsy to figure out who it was. "Talon, you got Angel?" the same voice asked Talon.

"Yeah, I'll bring her to her room," Talon answered. The person holding me began walking until he (I knew it was a he) got to a door. He kicked it softly and someone opened it.

"Ah, she's asleep," Queen Bitch, a.k.a Jeffree Star, said. The person holding me began walking again until he reached another door that someone opened for him. They placed me on my bed in my hotel room. A soft kiss was placed on my forehead. I felt his breath by my ear.

"You look really cute in my shirt."


	11. Chapter 11

Yelling. Yelling was all around me. I couldn't think; I couldn't focus. All I heard was the yelling.

"What is your problem with my sister!?" Blaze yelled.

"I don't have a problem with her! She's the problem itself! She's a little bitch, needing to have everything her way or no way!" Wyatt yelled back.

"Maybe you're just too self-absorbed to notice what's going around and too focused into hating Alexx that you can't see the good in Alexx like everyone else does!" I couldn't take it. The yelling, it needed to stop! It was all my fault! A, Dahvie, Jeffree, Jace, Jayy, Talon, and Sally had went shopping. They needed a break from staying in the hotel for over a week. They invited me too, but I declined. I had a feeling that Wyatt and Blaze didn't know I was there or else they wouldn't be yelling.

"She's a bitch! She has been since I first met her! There's no getting around that! She causes trouble wherever she goes. You need to stop being biased and see the true her!" The yelling continued. _Bitch... causes trouble... problem... _I couldn't take it anymore. The emotions inside me were building. My thoughts were racing. The most prominent thought was a vivid image. Blood. Blood running down my arm, welling up around the blade... Slices decorating my arm and creating the perfect picture. I wanted it; I needed it... I _craved _it. _No, _I thought._ I promised A I wouldn't! _I needed it so badly! Soon, the thoughts preventing me from doing it were washed out of my brain. I stumbled to my drawer and pulled out the sharpener blade that I had detached from the sharpener the previous month. No one knew I had this. The yelling still continued and the things said about me coiled around my brain before tightening like python. It made me dizzy. Almost robotically, I grabbed the blade and brought it across my arm. Once, twice... nine times. Nine signifying the age I was when I became a fuck-up and ruined things for my family. Now, I'm sixteen and ruining things for my family again. The blood welled around the opening before slowly pouring down. A small smile stretched across my face even though tears still poured down my cheeks.

"Guys, what's the yelling about?" Jace asked. They were back.

"Alexx! She's ruining it! The little bitch is ruining our relationship!" Wyatt screamed. Blaze slapped him.

"I don't want her to hear! She could walk through that door at any minute! She might blame herself again!" Blaze screamed at him.

"Good! She's the problem anyway!"

"Guys!" A screamed. "She never came with us!"

"Oh shit!" Blaze screamed. They ran to my room. I could hear their footsteps grow closer. The door busted open. I sat there with my head in between my knees, not letting them see my face. I cold hear the intake of breath and the quiet 'why?' go around the room. Someone rushed over and wrapped me in a tight hug and rocked me back and forth.

"It's all my fault! My fault! I'm a bitch! I ruin everything! I'm a problem! Now I ruined their relationship, too! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I screamed. I broke and my tears fell like waterfalls. Instead of A's voice, like I expected, Jace's voice answered back.

"It wasn't your fault," Jace said. "I promise you it wasn't your fault. Wyatt's temperamental and he just needed someone to blame. You didn't do anything wrong, Alexx, and don't believe that you have! You're not a bitch, either; so don't believe that you are. You're you, 100%, and that's better than anything else." He didn't let go of me. He continued to hug me tightly to him. I heard him whisper something to someone above me. It sounded like 'Get rid of it. She doesn't need it around her.' I heard something land in the trash bag. Slowly, everyone exited the room except for Jace and someone else. I looked up and Wyatt was looking down at me with a guilty expression on his face. He was about to say something when Jace said, "Get out."

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Get out! Whatever you need to say, you can say it later. By the look on your face, the words she said were ones you uttered minutes before. Get out!" Jace said with a voice full of ice and steel. I lightly squeezed him and his hard facade dropped. "Please, man, just leave." Wyatt slowly turned to the door, turned his head back, gave me a guilty 'I'm sorry' look, and exited the room. Jace continued to hug me for a while until he got up and held his hand out. I gave him a questioning glance. "Let's go get your wounds cleaned and dressed, shall we?" he asked. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up and towards the bathroom.

I walked into the living room slowly, my gaze focused on the cream carpet under my feet.

"Alexx!" A yelled. She ran up to me, slapped me, and pulled me in a tight hug. Yep, that was my A. "Why would you do that?! I'm so glad you're alright!" Normally, A doesn't show emotion, so this must've shaken her up a bit. I slowly lifted my gaze from the ground. The looks that were directed towards me were sadness, shock, and guilt. No judgment was directed my way, even though it was what I expected the most. Jace came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Jay walked up to me and hugged me. So did Dahvie, Jeffree, Blaze, and Sally. Wyatt and Talon stayed where they were. Once everyone broke apart from the hug, Wyatt walked up.

"Alexx, I'm sorry. None of those things were true, I swear! I was just upset and annoyed and you and I didn't get along so great and I needed someone to blame so I blamed you. You didn't do anything stupid or anything to mess up the relationship between me and Blaze. I'm sorry and I truly and honestly didn't mean any of it!" he rambled. I chuckled.

"It's okay, Wyatt, and my previous behavior didn't really help, did it?" I said.

"Not really...," he mumbled.

"Awwh, look! They're getting along!" A said. I looked at her, and at the precise moment, Dahvie hit her in the head with a pillow.

"Hush, child!" Jayy said. I laughed. Jeffree ran up, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me off to the kitchen. He immediately went to a shopping bag from the mall. They went _that _far?

"Ha, bitches, I told you this would be useful!" Jeffree screamed. He pulled out a giant, warm chocolate chip cookie that was about half the size of my head. The chips were melted into tiny pools of deliciousness.

"Hm, yeah, you're right. You did tell us that it would be useful," A said. Jeffree handed me the cookie. Me, without actually thinking about what I was doing, broke the cookie into three pieces. I walked up to Jace and handed him a piece, as well as Wyatt. "What about me?" A whined. Wyatt, Jace, and I each broke a piece off of our cookie and held it. When she opened her mouth to say something else about the cookie, we shoved the pieces in her mouth. She pouted and sat on the couch, but chewed the cookie anyway. Wyatt, Jace, and I laughed, and the awkward/tense air around us dissolved. We all lounged around the living room (per usual) until I needed to use the bathroom. I got off of the couch, used the bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

"UGH!" I groaned loudly. I walked back into the living room.

"What was the groan for?" Dahvie asked.

"My hair needs to be re-done," I said back. He smirked.

"I can do that!" He said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Well, since you're offering to do hair, will you do mine too?" A asked.

"Sure," He replied back. A, Dahvie, and I walked into Dahvie's room. "Do you have your own dye?"

"No," I said.

"Yeah, I do. I've been wanting to do mine but never did," A replied.

"Well, since you have your own dye, A, we'll do yours first. While I do hers, Alexx, think of how you want yours done. I have the colors red, black, blue, and neon green like the one in my hair." Jayy walked in.

"I could do hers to help save up time," he suggested.

"Sure, why not," I said.

"You have an idea of how you want it?" he asked. I told him my idea and he nodded his head. "I can do that. Dahvie, can you hand me the black and green?"

Both of our hair was finished. A dyed hers bleach blonde (but not the tacky bleach blonde) with blood red under the fringe and down the sides of her face. Mine was jet black with neon green from mid-fringe down and the undercoat of my hair was also neon green. Dahvie and Jayy smiled at their work. We walked out of the room and everyone faced us. They nodded their heads appreciatively and made comments about how it looked. A and I sat down on the couch and all the others that were standing did, too. Jace sat next to me as we watched the movie. Halfway into the movie, I got cold and shivered involuntarily. Almost as if on instinct, Jace took his skeleton jacket from around his shoulders (the jacket I've been admiring forever) and wrapped it around my shoulders. He left his arm draped across my shoulders and leaned in, pecking me on the side of my head, right near the temple.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jace's P.O.V**

I stared down at Alexx after I laid her sleeping form into her bed. When the movie almost finished, she fell asleep on my shoulder. Looking at her, I realized how much she had changed. Gone was the mousy, shy girl who always hid behind others and never stood up for herself. A strong, confident girl took her place, even though sometimes the mousy girl would raise her head out of the shadows and make a reappearance. She curled around the pillow immediately after I put her down. It was cute. She looked so innocent and carefree, even though the scars on her wrist and up her arms proved that she wasn't. It upset me that she was doing this to herself. Ever since she had told her mom the depressing truth of what she did to herself, I wanted it to stop. It was upsetting that she had to resort to that to take her mind off of her father and the others at school. I had always wanted to help her, but I never knew how. When I saw her get bullied and heard the rumors about her, I wanted it to stop.

_"Leave it alone, Jace. It's not your fight and not your problem. My sister can take care of herself," Blaze had said to me one night when I decided I would try to end the bullying._

_"Blaze, I want to help her! I know how the bullying feels, and it doesn't feel good! I don't want her to hurt herself or anything over it," I had shot right back._

_"She's a strong person. She'll be able to get through it. She always has been able to," Blaze said; a forlorn look had flitted across his face as he said it. _

The night she told us what she was doing to herself, I wanted to hurt the people who had hurt her. I felt bad for her and her mother, who looked as if she wanted to cry. Her mother put up a brave front, though.

_"Look! Look what he's resorted me to!" Alexx cried, taking a bandage from around her ankle. Right below the bandage laid a cut, perfectly done and not by accident. Her mother, Laeia, called her boyfriend, Luke over. Luke gave Alexx a speech about 'how she's beautiful and should never do that to herself' but there were no traces of sincerity in his eyes. He just wanted to act like a good boyfriend and comfort the kids. I took over after he went quiet and walked out of the room._

_"I tried that once," I said. I faced directly at Alexx and looked into her eyes. "It wasn't worth it." I hoped she had caught the meaning behind the words I said. I had thought she was pretty cool at the time and didn't want her brother to know that I may have been crushing on his little sister, so I didn't make the meaning obvious with my words, but tried to make everything I wanted her to know shine through my eyes. At the time, it looked like she understood, but I'm starting to believe she didn't._

I sighed and traced the scars on her skin. I placed a small kiss onto her temple and one on the fresh wounds she inflicted on herself today and leaned down. "Please stop doing this to yourself," I whispered in my ears. "It's not only hurting you, but the ones around you as well. I traced the scar on her skin again before leaving to head out the door. Before I opened the door, I turned to give her another look. What I saw, though, I didn't expect. She was sitting up on the bed with the blanket bunched around her legs, which were tucked under her. She had a sleepy expression on her face and was looking at me tiredly.

"Stay with me, please," she asked. I slowly walked up to her bed and looked down at her tiny frame.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She slowly nodded her head yes. I crawled up behind her and lay down. She turned her body until she was facing me and placed her hands on my chest and laid on them like a pillow. I chuckled and she wiggled her head before lightly slapping me.

"Stop," she mumbled, pouting. Her eyes were still closed so I smiled at her. I didn't want her to see it. I'm sure she dropped her crush on me that she had years ago. She mumbled something before a cute, almost silent snore escaped her mouth. I sighed, thinking about how unfair it was that the moment she ignores the crush on me she has had and I fall in love with her. Sometimes I cursed myself for my bad timing. I leaned down a bit and grabbed the covers before pulling them over both of us. I lightly placed my arm around her (so she wouldn't fall, of course) and turned off the light before I slowly drifted off into sleep as well.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to close them again. The sun's rays broke through the small space in the curtain and were directly shining in my eyes. I opened them again and turned away to get the sun out of my vision. When I turned, Alexx was looking at me, still lying on the bed. "Hey," I mumbled. My snakebite hoops lightly clashed against my teeth.

"Hey," she blushed. I sat up, and she did too.

"You hungry?" I asked her and she slowly nodded her head. "Come on!" I grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her off of the bed. I still pulled a little harder than I thought, though, because she shot up off of the bed and flew into my chest with a small 'oomph'. Her arms instinctively wrapped around my torso to keep herself upright. My arms wrapped around her frame and I rested my head on hers. We stood there for a few seconds until I let her go. Her arms slowly unwound from around my torso and her head lifted off of my shoulder. It made me flash back to the first time I hugged her. Well, the first time _I_ was hugged by _her_.

_Blaze and I were walking through the halls, going to our next classes. Alexx and her friends A and Clio were behind her. She saw me and a look flitted across her face, but I was too far to see what it was. They walked up to us a little faster, and A and Clio were whispering behind her. Alexx walked up to us._

_"Blaze, this is a part of the dare thing I told you about last night," she said. He backed up and raised his hands._

_"Don't touch me!" he said. She turned to me. _

_"This is a dare," she repeated. Before I could say anything, her arms wrapped around me and her face lay on my shoulder. Her friends gasped behind her. I looked at her, debating on f I should hug her back or not, when her arms wrapped from around me and she looked up at me. She looked down right after she looked up._

_"Uhh, yeah… bye!" she stuttered out before rushing the other way. That sent her friends into a round of hysterics. We walked off slowly and her friends started walking the way Alexx went._

_"Yeah, this was a dare!" A managed to choke out between her laughter before we walked away. As we walked, Blaze and I talked about what just happened. _

I leaned down closer to Alexx's ear before whispering, "I'm returning the hug, love," before walking out of the room. She walked behind me, and I could see her glowing pink face from the corner of my eye. Thinking over what I said, I fought the urge to blush. I guess it slipped out before I knew what I was saying. We walked into the kitchen to see Jayy making something. I didn't really like the band Blood on the Dance Floor, but I didn't completely have the 'I-wish-you-would-forever-break-up-and-never-create-music-again' type of hate. I guess I had to respect them. One, they were living their dream and having fun doing so. Two, they cared for their fans and tried to help them the best they could. When I heard what Jayy did to try and help Alexx, I had a bit more respect for him.

"Hey," Jayy said. Alex told him hey and I sat at the counter. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you two went off and cuddled last night. You two are adorable together," he said as if it was a casual conversation. Alexx looked down, and I was sure she was blushing. Maybe her crush didn't fade away. We sat in the kitchen and talked for a bit until everyone woke up.

I was pacing around the room, trying to come up with the perfect plan. I had a strong feeling after this morning that Alexx's crush didn't fade away. I was hoping that I still had a chance... I thought about what she would like, but then noticed that I didn't know much about her. I heard A talking to someone in the hall and it clicked. A was Alexx's best friend... maybe she could help me! I walked out into the hall and went to find her. I ran into her a little ways down, almost into the living room, and saw that she was muttering comments to herself about a story on a website called Wattpad.

"Hey, A," I said and touched her shoulder. She jumped a little bit before turning around. "I need your help with something."

"Uhm... okay," she said. "What is it?" I told her what I wanted to do but how I didn't know exactly how to. She smiled at me, told me the information I needed, and helped me come up with a plan. I smiled once the plan was fully formed. It was just what I needed!

"Thanks, A!" I said. "And don't worry, I'm going to help you get together with T!" I could've sworn I felt the heat from her blush all the way to the other side of the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

I stood in my room, bored out of my mind. I had nothing to do, which wasn't fun. Dahvie and Jayy were in sound check and recording new songs for their album _Bad Blood, _ Blaze and Wyatt were doing... couply things around New Orleans, Talon just didn't seem appealing to talk to at the moment considering he had his eyes closed and was blaring his music through his earphones to where I could hear every word (he was listening to _Not The American Average_... nice taste), and A and Jace were whispering about things off in the dining room. I wasn't worried about her completely stealing my crush (she wouldn't do that purposely) and we already made a deal that if our crush liked the other one (Jace liking her, Talon liking me, etc) we would let each other have them. I looked at the clock. _3:54. _ Ugh. I sat upright and crossed my legs before letting my muscles relax. I was going to meditate. My mind cleared completely and I was at peace.

"Hey, Twiggy!" (One of the many nicknames I'm known to have) I heard yelled before my door flew open. The 'bang' of the door hitting the wall jolted me out of my reverie and I jumped, falling of the bed in a heap.

"What?" I asked her. I sat up.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was," I paused to rub the sore spot on my head, "meditating." She gave me a sheepish look.

"Oops. Anyways, I want to show you something!" she practically squealed, which was new for her. I shot her an odd look.

"Okay?" I said, though it sounded like a question. She grabbed my arm and hurriedly pulled me up. I've never seen her this excited before, not even when Emmet proposed to Celina (which was a month ago... it was so adorable! Celina was nineteen and Emmet was twenty, about to be twenty-one.)

"Come on!" she screamed at me. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I screamed. She stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Girl... no... That sounded dirty!" Before I could get a word in, she started pulling me again. She stopped at a balcony door (who knew we had a balcony? I didn't!). The glass was covered by a cream colored curtain, so I couldn't see the glowing view of New Orleans. I turned to A.

"A door? You wanted to show me a door?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and opened the door before shoving me onto the balcony.

"What's behind the door!" she said before closing it. I looked at the door before turning around. I looked around the balcony and saw Jace sitting on a stool in the corner but not too far away from me.

"Hi," I said stupidly. He chuckled.

"Hey," he said back. We went silent for a few minutes until he muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'I can't do this'. A knock sounded from the balcony and a paper was taped on the window that said 'You can do it! Don't chicken out now!' He rolled his lips into his mouth, his snakebites shining prominent in the slowly setting sun, and looked to the sky as if saying 'please don't let me mess up!' He looked back down before pulling his soft maple and polished acoustic guitar out of its case. I admired the guitar's beauty until I heard the notes being played from it. After a couple of notes, I realized the song was _B__roken _ by Seether and Amy Lee. My eyes widened and a smile stretched across my face. Then, I heard him start to sing. His voice was velvety, but also had a rough undertone. Most people would say it wouldn't be a singer's voice, but I still found it beautiful. I started to join in at the appropriate times until the song was over. I was smiling wide now, and when Jace noticed, he smiled wide, too.

"So, Alexx, I so hope the song helped. Would you please consider going on a date with me tonight?" he asked me. I blushed bright red and nodded, since I was too happy to actually try and form words. I knew he was a talented guitar player, and I was ecstatic he played a song for me. He excitedly grabbed my hand and pulled me through the now open balcony doors. "Come on!" he exclaimed. I stopped him.

"I still need to get changed!" I said.

"No you don't, that's perfect!" he said, still not off of his high, I presume. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing dark wash jean shorts that reached mid thigh and his Avenged Sevenfold shirt (I didn't return it. Sue me!). My hair was in a loose ponytail and my bracelets were on my wrists. My drawn on and paint splattered converse were on my feet. He grabbed my hand and we passed the kitchen. He snatched a basket off of the counter, as well as his car keys.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Something I found not too long ago when I came here. I passed it before entering the main part of New Orleans. It was gorgeous and I know you would love it!" he said. I laughed at his excitement. He seemed like a four-month-old kitten given catnip. It was adorable! He placed his hand above mine and held it. I smiled at him and he looked at me through the mirror and smiled back. After a bit of driving, we reached a small trail. "It's just around this trail!" he said. I went to get out of the car but he shook his head.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed me and hoisted me onto his back. "Put me down!" I said laughing.

"Nope!" he said.

"Fine, at least let me hold the basket!" he handed me the basket, knowing I would pester him until he did. We continued walking in a comfortable silence. "I would've never really expected you to be this romantic. You are a sweet dude, but you also are a comedian with a lot of tricks hidden under your sleeves!"

"Well, like someone said, just because someone acts a certain way with their friends doesn't mean you could ever figure out their romantic side until you experience it yourself." I rested my head on his shoulder. After a couple more minutes, we reached our destination. He set me down on my feet and I looked around. The clearing was gorgeous! There was an arch made of fallen trees, and vines of white flowers crawled up and around it, some of the vines hanging in the entrance of the arch like a curtain. Trees were around us and a couple of them were propped up against each other, making the perfect spot to sit. There was a small creek running through the clearing and read and purple flowers grew around the creek bed. The fallen trees were slightly mossy, and it gave me a bit of comfort from the rough bark when I sat down. Jace sat down next to me and set the basket on a lower branch that kept it balanced.

"It's hard to imagine that this is so close to the bustling city of New Orleans!" I exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I remembered it. I knew I would be able to use it for something important and the beauty of it was amazing," he replied. I grabbed his hand. He smiled at me before opening the picnic basket and pulling out two sandwiches. I unwrapped mine and took a bite. It was exactly what I loved! Thin sliced honey ham with cheese, mayonnaise, and a bit of lettuce. I looked at him.

"A helped me make it. She told me what you liked and didn't so I knew what to make," he said. I smiled at him and pecked his cheek before taking another bite. When I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, I swore he blushed. I blushed, too, wondering why I was being so bold. Once we both finished our sandwiches, he pulled out dessert and our drinks. The drink was a mix of rum and coke. I looked at him and he shrugged, so I laughed and took a sip. "For dessert, chocolate turtle cupcakes and dark chocolate truffles." I stared at him and pulled him into a tight hug. He chuckled and hugged me back. "I'm guessing you love the dessert?" he asked.

"I love everything. It's so wonderful and no one's ever really tried to go out of the way for me!" I exclaimed. We pulled back form the hug and he smiled warmly at me. I smiled gratefully back. He unwrapped one of the truffles (he brought two for each of us) and held it at my mouth. I laughed and opened my mouth to let him put it in. Once I was finished chewing, I said, "You are so cheesy, you know that?"

"Sometimes," he said, "Just the right amount could create the perfect date."

"When did you become mister romantic?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me. I grabbed a truffle and placed it in his mouth. Just like he did for me.

"Mm! This is good!" he exclaimed. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, they are!" We finished the rest of our dessert and I went to stand up. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"It's not over yet," he said and pointed up. I looked and saw a gorgeous view. The sun was different hues of red and orange, and was setting slowly. We sat and watched the sunset.

"Are you going to put on the cheesy music they have in the movies?" I asked jokingly. He looked at me.

"Nah," we both said. He pulled out his IPod and hit shuffle. _A Little Piece of Heaven _ by Avenged Sevenfold played through the speakers. We laughed, considering that was both of our favorite song. Right when the stars came out, Jace turned to me. He slowly leaned in, and his slightly chapped, warm lips met mine. He pulled back after a bit and I looked into his eyes. I couldn't control the blush that spread across my cheeks. "Now it's over," he murmured. He picked me up and put me on his back again. He insisted on carrying the picnic basket, even though I managed to grab it from his hands while he was walking. The drive back was full of small talk and comfortable silences. We reached the hotel room and he opened the door like a gentleman. I grabbed his had when I walked through the door.

"Well, finally!" a voice exclaimed. Everyone was in the living room, including Connor and Rusty. Connor was the one who screamed out 'finally'. I let go of Jace's hand and ran towards Connor and wrapped my arms around him

"Connor!" I said and let him go. "Nice to see you sober this time!" He laughed.

"When were you going to tell me that you've started dating him?!" Connor exclaimed dramatically.

"I probably would've. Except for the facts that we just started dating today and I don't have your number!" I said back. He quickly typed his number into my phone. He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to my room.

"We're going have a girl talk! Anyone who wants to join, hurry up!" he said, reminding me a lot of Jayy. A, Rusty, and Jay followed behind.

"Now spill! What happened? How was it? Was it adorable?" A asked, firing questions like a semi automatic.

"... and then he kissed me under the stars and carried me back to the car," I finished explaining. Connor and A 'awwed'.

"I think someone finally found the person for them!" Connor exclaimed giddily. I smiled like a goof.

"Now, tell me what's been going on with you two!" I said to Connor.

"We've been working in one of the vet centers in New Iberia. The animals adore us! We got our own place and our own dog. She is so cute! Rusty and I went out not too long ago and went to a fancy restaurant. Did you know how romantic he is? It is so sweet! Rusty also got me a promise ring since we can't get married. I love him!" Connor started gushing, probably forgetting that Rusty was sitting next to him. "We're thinking of adopting, actually. I want to provide a child with what they need to feel comfortable. I also got my haircut and went visit paw paw. He really misses when the family would always get together. Aunt Cecile and I talked recently and she's doing well. I'm still mad at your father for kicking you out like that! Angel's as well! They're assholes. Homophobic motherfuckers! I swear I'm going to help you until you don't need it anymore!" Connor continued to say. Rusty agreed. A, Jayy, and I listened intently to what Connor was saying. The stories he was telling were adorable! Connor and Rusty were easy to get along with and fun to talk to. They always have a story to share, as well as an opinion. That's why I love my cousin so much.

"You know, Connor, I really miss when we used to talk about things constantly," I said.

"So do I," he said before giving me a hug. "We have to go so we can make it back home. Talk to y'all later!" After they left, we went back into the living room. After a while of watching mindless things on TV, I decided to go to sleep.

"I'll go to your room with you," Jace offered. He started walking with me. Once we reached my door, he stopped me. He leaned down to give me a soft kiss once more before saying, "Goodnight, love." he covered me with the blankets after I showered and changed and left the room. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Boredom filled the room, as there was nothing to do. We had already tried TV, reading, singing, listening to music, and truth or dare, but none of it worked. It seemed like today would be a boring day (though other people didn't seem to have this problem. Not at all.). I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked me.

"Nothing," I replied. "The boredom's just doing my head in!" He nodded his head.

"It is quite boring, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Anyone have any new ideas?" he asked everyone. No one said anything.

"I'm hungry. I want some McD's. I ain't going by myself either. Alexx, Jace, Blaze, Wyatt, and Connor come!"

"My cum's so chunky it's like an Oreo McFlurry," A muttered.

"I'ma fuck your face 'till your eyes get blurry!" Dahvie screamed.

"The two lines that ruined my childhood," Elmo said. I flew in the air.

"What the _FUCK?!_ When did you get here?" I screamed. I looked for her but she wasn't there.

"I'm not, smartass. You butt dialed me and I had the misfortune to be put on speaker."

"I knew that," I muttered.

"Of course you did," Jace said before putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, Alexx, you two are so adorable!" The conversation went a little silent. She was loud! "... Nyan?... GUMMYBEAR!" she yelled.

"Are they eating me again?" Jace asked.

"Nooooo... they're eating Jayy!" she said.

"No! My Jayy! No gummy bear eat Jayy! _YOU HEAR THAT GRANDMA! _Dumb bitch!" Dahvie said. Elmo, A, and I all laughed. "What?" Dahvie asked.

"Thinking of the bee incident!" we all said.

"Oh, yeah. That was weird."

"We're not talking about yours... we are talking about ours! It actually included a grandma too!"

"What?"

"You see what had happened was..." A started off.

_We were walking around a park on _our_ school break. (Notice the emphasis on our.) We looked around the park and saw a teenager to early twenties in a black shirt with a red balloon. The hair was straightened and pretty long for a guy. We couldn't see his face, so we were a bit disappointed. The wind blew and the red balloon was popped by a cigar that a man walking past had. The teenager went all psycho like the balloon was his life before walking off. He was muttering 'pitchfork in the eye' 'porque' and all kind of other things. A, Elmo, and I looked at each other before laughing and walked back to our vacation house thingy. On the walk there, A managed to step in dog poop, Elmo managed to get shit on by a bird while laughing at A, and I managed to trip into a ditch and scare off a little kid. We got to the house, and A and I washed off before we stepped inside. We were heading up the stairs and a notification went off, telling us Jayy Von Monroe posted a new YouTube video. We went sit outside in the back yard and watch it. Jayy started ranting about how his balloon got popped by a cigar in a park... the same thing that we witnessed! We looked at each other and laughed, talking animatedly about how we witnessed it._

_"Shut up over there!" the mean old gripe, Ms. Cairnwater, yelled at us._

_"No! YOU HEAR THAT GRANDMA?! Stupid bitch!" I yelled. A slapped me for being rude (though she knew it was hilarious) and Elmo was laughing on the ground. Ms. Cairnwater grabbed a rock and heaved it our way, putting a lot of force behind it for an old woman. The rock hit a beehive and a bee came storming angrily out. It headed straight for us three, and we rushed inside. Once we closed the sliding glass door, Elmo poked fun at the bee until she glanced at a table with wide eyes._

_"MY ROOT BEER!" she screamed. She quickly flung open the door and ran towards her drink. The bee started following the sweet smell, and she swatted in the air and ducked until she reached the door. She closed it and went to take a sip, but there was almost nothing left in the glass. It was splashed all over the yard and all over her. A slapped the back of her head and the rest of the root beer splashed out of the glass and into her face. The bee, which somehow found a way in, was circling Elmo and trying to find a place to land. She swatted and ducked, looking like a bobbing cork. Eventually, she swatted it onto the ground. She started jumping on it like it was the last thing she would do. "Haha! Die, Grandma! Die!" she yelled._

_"Why I oughta!" Ms. Cairnwater yelled. Oops... we didn't know she could hear us... _

"Haha! That actually happened?! You three have the worst luck! I remember that time when Jace almost hit you with the door, Alexx, and then you two ran into each other. Y'all both stepped the same way while looking at the ground awkwardly. Y'all were so close you could barely fit a book in between you! It looked like either a) you were dancing or b) you two were about to ki-"

"Okay, Blaze. Enough! Who's ready to go to McDonalds?" I said to shut him up. He laughed. Sometimes, having a brother who knew you pretty well sucked ass.

"Enough with this! Let's go get food!" Dahvie yelled. Blaze, Jace, Wyatt, Connor, Dahvie and I piled into the six-seater truck. Blaze, Wyatt, and Connor sat in that order in the back while Dahvie, me, and Jace sat in that order in the front. We drove to the closest and most trustworthy McDonalds, which was about thirty minutes away. Once we got our food, we started driving back. Blaze started sipping his chocolate chip mocha and some of the others started eating.

"Hey, guys, this McDonalds is goo- Watch out!" Wyatt screamed. A car's lights shined through Jace's window and they started growing bigger and bigger. Jace threw himself over me right when the Envoy barreled into the passenger side.

I woke up to the sounds of people talking and sirens blaring. I looked around the car (which was now crushed on the passenger side. I'd say it was completely totaled). What I say made me want to cry, but all I felt was numbness. Dahvie was barely breathing; his black and silver (recently dyed) now a black and metallic red. I felt something drip onto my face but I couldn't tell if it was from Jace or me. I looked to the back seat and my heart dropped. Connor, whose chest looked completely caved in, was bent in an impossible position and already looked as if Death claimed him. Wyatt, who was in the middle, had his arm bent in an awkward way and had bruises and marks all over him. Some parts of his face looked caved in. He was draped across Blaze, who had blood dripping out of his mouth. Blaze's eyes were still opened, but hey had no light in them. His straw had blood all over it, and so did parts of the cup. The whipped cream was now dark red and the drink was darker than it should have been. I vaguely remember him drinking his frappe before the crash. I immediately knew my big brother was dead. I heard a creak and a groan before the doors were pried open. I then realized that the driver's side was pressed against the cement blocks they put up around busy roads to make sure no one drives off. Sky blue eyes met my terrified brown ones (I forgot to put in my contacts) and a smile stretched across the teen's face.

"We have a definite survivor!" he yelled. The voice and smile seemed familiar but I was too tired to place it. "Alexx, stay awake. Listen to me talk. Remember the time you screamed at me to 'shut the fuck up' because you didn't feel well and I was apparently annoying you? Remember the time my group and I told Angel she looked cute and you both went 'eww'?" I opened my eyes a bit more and studied the person in front of me. He had sky blue eyes (I think I already mentioned that) and a ripe peach colored skin. He had a freckle here and there on his face. Blonde hair was peeking out of the bandage wrapped around his head. He had a surfer boy look to him that struck familiar.

"Tanner?" I asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Is Jace alright?" I asked. His eyes darted across my face before looking at Jace.

"He seems moderately okay, physically anyways, minus his leg and the gash across his forehead." I breathed a sigh of relief. The paramedics came to the car and lightly pulled Jace off of me. They brought him to the ambulance and came back for me.

"Good job, son," a paramedic told Tanner. "Keeping her awake could've possibly saved her life."

"It was easy," he said. "All I needed to do was remind her of her hatred towards me."

"Not hate. More of a moderate dislike," I stated, wanting to go to sleep again. Tanner chuckled.

"We can go with that." I picked my head up off of the gurney (when did they put me on it?) and looked around. Two body bags were placed in an ambulance to be brought to the morgue. I started to silently cry, knowing my brother was in one of them. They pulled Connor out of the car, examined him, checked for a pulse, and shook their heads. They placed him in a black body bag and I let out a sob. I looked at the other bag, not knowing Dahvie or Jace was in it.

Tanner, noticing my train of thought, said, "That one's my stepdad. He got pissed off at my mom and me, locked my mom in the trunk, strapped me in the back, and headed straight for the first car he saw. It just happened to be yours. He was the only one who died in our party." I nodded my head to show him that I heard him. The paramedic pushed my head down and loaded me into the ambulance. The tiredness consumed me and I closed my eyes for a well-deserved nap...

I opened my eyes and closed them immediately, yelping. The bright light blinded me.

"Alexx!" I heard two different voices yell. I slowly opened my eyes.

"A, hey. Elmo... when did you get here?" I asked.

"When I heard about your accident," she said. Quiet air filled the room.

"Connor and Blaze are dead," I said after a while. My voice faded on dead, so I wasn't sure if they heard me. The gasp that echoed around the room told me that they did.

"What?" A asked. "How can they be dead? They...couldn't... but!" Elmo just faced her head down and placed her hand on my calf. Well, the cast-covered calf.

A, eager to change the subject, said, "You popped your wrist out of socket and fractured the bone right above it. You also broke your leg. Oh, and Celina is somewhere in the hospital. They wouldn't let all three of us in so she visited first and then disappeared."

"Bitch, please! Do you think I would actually listen and get out of this room? Hell no! Alexx is like a sister, no way I'm leaving," Celina said, rolling out from under the bed. We chatted for about half an hour before a doctor came in to check up on me. He looked up with shock written across his face.

"Girls, you were supposed to tell me when she woke up! There's too many of you in here!" he yelled.

"Doc, Doc... DOCTOR!" he turned to me, "I'm fine with all of them in here. You're the one who's giving me a headache. Please, lower the volume."

"I'm sorry, Miss Monroe," he said.

"Monroe?" I questioned.

"A young guy, about his early twenties, came in and claimed himself to be your legal guardian. A nice young lad named Jayy. Seemed a bit off, though." I shrugged, accepting it. The doctor checked my vitals and made sure I was all right before walking to the door. Before he walked out, he said two things. "Alexx, you are free to go. Also, there is a family waiting to talk to you. Should I let them in?"

"Sure," I said. Theresa and Dan (my father) walked through the door.

"Sweetie are you alright!?" Theresa exclaimed. Dan looked at me with sadness etched in his features but made no move to come check on me. After getting fed up with the fake concern and sympathy they were feeding me, I snapped.

"Okay, shut the fuck up, blondie!" I snapped at Theresa. "You don't care. Neither of you do! You're not a family to me anymore. The only biological family I have is Jeska, Connor, and Blaze. Oh, by the way, did you know your son and my cousin is dead? Bet not! Now get the fuck out and leave me to my true family! Jayy, Dahvie, A, Elmo, Celina, Jace, Rusty, and Wyatt are my true family, no matter how annoying or rude they get!"

Jayy, who must've been at the door when I started yelling, said, "Yeah, get the fuck out! No one needs you or your pathetic asses here! Buh-bye!" He shoved them out the door and then gave me a hug. "You want to go see Jace?"

"Sure," I said. He handed me my favorite outfit (a red and black off the shoulder top and black skinny jeans) and my drawn on, worn out converse. Jayy led me to his hospital room where there was a bit of argument.

"Where is my girlfriend?" Jace asked.

"She's coming. She just got out of her hospital room," Dahvie answered.

"She wasn't in the car with us! Where is she?!" I opened the door.

"Hey, Jace," I said and gave him a hug. He looked at me oddly, the same look he gave me when I hugged him in middle school.

"Where is my girlfriend?" he asked again.

"I'm right here," I said, confused.

"No! Ava, my girlfriend, where is she?!"


End file.
